Wielkie plany
by maszka
Summary: Severus Snape, mistrz intryg, dochodzi do wniosku, że znalazł dla siebie doskonałą partnerkę. Teraz trzeba ją jeszcze przekonać do tego pomysłu.
1. Chapter 1

**Wielkie plany**  
Great Plans  
autor: LariLee  
tłumacz: ja  
beta: Jronja  
zgoda: jest

**Rozdział 1 – Wielkie plany**

Celowo otworzył drzwi z hukiem, tak jak to robił przed każdą prowadzoną przez siebie w Hogwarcie lekcją. Przeszedł bokiem klasy i wszedł na podwyższenie, na którym stało biurko, ze świadomością, że wywarł na uczniach piorunujące wrażenie, mimo że uczęszczali na jego zajęcia już siedem lat. W końcu dzień był jak co dzień.  
Podchodząc do katedry, obrzucił spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie. Po jego prawej stronie siedziało troje Ślizgonów – Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson i Blaise Zabini. Snape pozwolił, by na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.  
Obrócił się do stanowisk po lewej. Dwoje Krukonów, Darius Rooks i Eugenia Kettle, siedziało w oczekiwaniu. Popatrzył na nich bez wyrazu. Potem, z cierpkim uśmiechem na ustach, zwrócił się do dwójki siedzącej w rogu. Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył-Po-Wielokroć wpatrywał się w niego. Jego zielone oczy, spoglądające zza okularów, wydawały się większe niż zazwyczaj. Z miejsca obok Hermiona Granger, Mózg Wielkiej Trójcy, patrzyła na niego niecierpliwie, żądna rozpoczęcia zajęć, szczęśliwa, że może się uczyć.

- Otwórzcie książki na stronie sześćset szóstej – zaczął, patrząc w przestrzeń. – Jestem pewien, że jeśli ktoś poza naszą etatową Wiem-To-Wszystko przeczytał zadany rozdział, zdał sobie sprawę, że dziś zaczynamy warzenie Wywaru Odbudowującego. Jego unikalność polega na tym, że może być podawany śmiertelnie rannym. Dlaczego?  
Oczywiście, ręka panny Granger uniosła się, jeszcze zanim skończył zadawać pytanie. Zdecydował się ją zignorować, na szczęście – choć raz – Draco również zgłosił się do odpowiedzi.  
- Panie Malfoy – udzielił mu głosu.  
- Ponieważ nie wchodzi w interakcje z innymi eliksirami? – Chłopak odpowiedział arogancko i przeciągle.  
Snape odczekał chwilę z uniesionymi brwiami, chcąc się przekonać, czy Draco byłby w stanie udzielić wyczerpującej odpowiedzi, czego – oczywiście – nie zrobił.  
- Bardzo dobrze, panie Malfoy. Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. A dlaczego tak się dzieje? – kontynuował gładko.  
Tym razem nie uniosła się żadna dłoń, a panna Granger pochyliła głowę nad książką w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Podszedł do niej w ciszy, stanął przed jej biurkiem i położył ręce po obu stronach podręcznika. Nachylając się nad nią w swój najbardziej onieśmielający sposób, obserwował, jak z wolna unosi głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.  
- Panno Granger – powiedział niskim głosem – czy naprawdę istnieje pytanie, na które nie potrafi pani odpowiedzieć? Dlaczego, w przeciwieństwie do innych eliksirów, ten wywar nie wchodzi w reakcje?  
- Ponieważ nie zawiera maku, proszę pana – odpowiedziała nieśmiało, zdołał jednak dostrzec błysk triumfu w jej oczach. Prawie siedem lat zajęło jej zmuszenie go, by pozwolił jej udzielić odpowiedzi na pytanie, jednak wreszcie to osiągnęła.  
Pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek.  
- Pięć punktów, panno Granger – powiedział jedwabiście, obserwując, jak oddaje mu uśmiech – _od _Gryffindoru. – Jej uśmiech znikł, prawie jednak dostrzegł, jak w myślach wzruszyła ramionami. – Powinnaś się zgłosić, skoro znałaś odpowiedź.  
Odwracając się do biurka, prawie przegapił, jak kładąc dłoń na nadgarstku Pottera, uciszała go, gdy otwierał już usta, by zaprotestować. Potrząsnęła głową, a Snape dostrzegł, że jej usta ułożyły się na kształt słowa „nie".  
- Kolejne pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za rozmawianie podczas lekcji – wymruczał, ignorując uśmieszki Ślizgonów. Siadając, powiedział: – Instrukcje są na tablicy. Będziecie pracowali w zespołach.  
Gdy uczniowie zaczęli gromadzić składniki, warknął:  
- Potter, będziesz pracował z Zabinim. Jestem pewien, że panna Granger poradzi sobie sama.  
Hermiona wyprostowała ramiona i spojrzała przepraszająco na Harry'ego. Snape przyciągnął do siebie wypracowania do sprawdzenia i otworzył czerwony kałamarz. Pochylając się nad pracami, popatrzył na dziewczynę uważnie.

Ostatnie dwa lata nauczania na poziomie owutemów były niespodziewanie przyjemne. Longbottom, Crabbe, Goyle i Weasley zniknęli, nie uzyskując odpowiednich stopni, by kontynuować przedmiot. Został zmuszony do przyjęcia Pottera, jednak młody człowiek sprawował się dobrze. Snape uważał, że było to spowodowane raczej zdolnościami korepetytorskimi pewnej panny Wiem-To-Wszystko, a nie wrodzonym talentom Pottera.

Panna Hermiona Granger. Nieświadomie zaczął pocierać nos. Była niesamowicie inteligentną uczennicą. Jednym z tych rzadkich klejnotów w karierze nauczyciela, który pragnął się uczyć i był z tej możliwości zadowolony. Wyrastała również na interesującą kobietę.  
Jej włosy im były dłuższe, tym stawały się mniej rozczochrane. Prawdopodobnie prostowały się pod wpływem własnego ciężaru. Była trochę wyższa i szczuplejsza niż wcześniej. Nikt nie nazwałby jej wielką pięknością, jednak jej wygląd był miły dla oka. Zwłaszcza gdy duże, brązowe oczy błyszczały w podekscytowaniu... lub triumfie, jak to się zdarzyło przed chwilą. Miała bardzo wyrazistą twarz.

Snape rozejrzał się po klasie. Malfoy pozwalał swojej dziewczynie wykonywać większość pracy. _Gdyby jeszcze udało mu się pozbyć tego wyrazu samozadowolenia, gdy reszta jego grupy wyleciała z eliksirów, bachor jeden _– pomyślał Snape, zdając sobie sprawę, że zgrzyta zębami.

Potter i Zabini współpracowali, starając się nie zbliżać ani nie odzywać do siebie. Mogło to być interesujące przedstawienie. Dwoje Krukonów tworzyło zgodny zespół. Zaś pozostawiona samej sobie panna Granger męczyła się dalej; uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy umieściła pierwszy składnik w kociołku.

Powracając do wypracowań, obserwował ją uważnie. Była błyskotliwa. Była ładna. W dodatku, jak podejrzewał, miała więcej mocy, niż ktokolwiek na razie sądził.

Rozmyślał też o innych rzeczach. Hermiona Granger była niezłomnie lojalna wobec przyjaciół. Potrafiła logicznie myśleć i rozumiała korzyści płynące z ciężkiej pracy. Była również jedyną osobą ze Złotej Trójcy, która pojmowała sens przedstawienia, jakie odgrywał każdego dnia. Och, z pewnością wściekała się z powodu niesprawiedliwych uwag i systemu oceniania, rozumiała jednak, że musiał wyróżniać dzieci śmierciożerców.

Dać jej kilka lat, a stanie się dobrą partią dla inteligentnego czarodzieja. Kilka lat, by dorosła i rozkwitła. Kilka lat, by straciła wszelkie cechy uczennicy. Jak dotąd żaden ze studentów nie dostrzegał w niej nikogo poza koleżanką. Jeśli Snape zdoła utrzymać taki stan rzeczy, uda mu się. _Co ona ceni bardziej od towarzystwa?_ – rozmyślał. – _Cóż, naukę, oczywiście._ Wpadł na pomysł, że sam ochroni ją przed Czarnym Panem i innymi zagrożeniami.

Zajęcia mijały, podczas gdy uczniowie pracowali w prawie idealnej ciszy. Wreszcie uniósł wzrok.  
- Powinniście kończyć krok czwarty – powiedział, dając do zrozumienia, że jeśli tak nie jest, konsekwencje będą srogie. – Rzućcie na kociołki zaklęcie zastoju i przenieście je na półki. Skończycie eliksir na następnych zajęciach. Potem posprzątajcie stanowiska pracy.

Eliksiry uzdrawiające, wzmacniające, chroniące i niszczące... Czy nikt nie rozumiał, że przygotowywali się do nieuniknionej wojny? Prawie nieświadomie obciągnął rękaw kryjący jego lewe przedramię.

Jeśli ona przeżyje – jeśli on przeżyje – da jej wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dorosła. Snape był pewny swoich zdolności manipulacyjnych. Dzięki nim mógł grać na jej emocjach i sprawić, że czułaby do niego dokładnie to, co zechce. Nie obchodziło go, że pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny; dawno porzucił ten nonsens. Była inteligentną, potężną wiedźmą, a przy tym ładną. Kiedy dojrzeje, będzie dla niego doskonałą żoną. Jedyne, co musi zrobić, to upewnić się, że oboje przeżyją.

Uczniowie kończyli sprzątanie. Potter wrócił na swoje normalne miejsce obok panny Granger. Snape rozejrzał się ponownie po klasie, poszukując czegoś, co mógłby skrytykować. Malfoy leżał na krześle z grymasem znudzenia na twarzy. Reszta spoglądała na nauczyciela w oczekiwaniu.  
- Dwie rolki na temat różnic między tym wywarem a tymi, które zawierają mak – powiedział. – Na następne zajęcia. – Nikt nie odważył się zaprotestować. – Klasa wolna.  
Gdy uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić, Snape zawołał:  
- Panno Granger, proszę zostać.  
Dostrzegł spojrzenie, które wymieniła z Potterem, zanim odszedł. Podeszła do jego biurka, niosąc teczkę aż do przesady wypchaną książkami. Snape zaczekał, aż zamkną się drzwi za ostatnim uczniem.  
- Panno Granger, co zamierza pani robić po zdaniu owutemów? – spytał gładko.  
- Nie jestem jeszcze pewna, proszę pana – odpowiedziała niespodziewanie nieśmiało. – Miałam nadzieję rozpocząć praktyki, ale...  
Uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu, kładąc łokcie na biurku i podpierając palcami brodę.  
- ...Nie przyjmuje pan na praktyki – skończyła w pośpiechu.  
- Czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, jak ważne są eliksiry, które warzymy na tych zajęciach?  
Hermiona na moment przygryzła dolną wargę. Miał nadzieję, że ten zwyczaj minie jej z wiekiem.  
- Tak, proszę pana, my... przygotowujemy się. Przygotowujemy się – jej głos się rwał – na wojnę.  
- Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger – odparł spokojnie. – Jeśli dyrektor poleci pani odbyć ze mną praktyki, będzie mi ciężko odrzucić tę propozycję.  
Jej oczy rozświetliły się, gdy na chwilę wstrzymała oddech.  
- Naprawdę sądzi pan, że mogłabym... mogłabym zostać Mistrzynią Eliksirów? – spytała z nadzieją.  
_I jeszcze więcej_ – pomyślał, a na głos powiedział:  
- Tak, panno Granger, zdecydowanie. Jednakże jeśli komuś to powtórzysz, będę zmuszony zaprzeczyć.  
- Rozumiem, proszę pana – powiedziała, a jej oczy lśniły radosnym podekscytowaniem. – Czy powinnam porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledorem?  
- Zaproponuję to Dyrektorowi – odparł. – Powinnaś jednak wiedzieć, że mam plany co do ciebie.  
- Dziękuję, profesorze! Obiecuję, że pana nie zawiodę.  
- Dobrze, panno Granger. Trzymam panią za słowo. Może pani odejść. – Obserwował ją, obracając w palcach pióro.

_Tak, plany_ – pomyślał. W jego umyśle pojawiły się wizje, w których pracowali razem nad kociołkiem. Później wracali do swoich kwater i czytali artykuły o eliksirach i „Ars Alchemica", po czym kładli się do małżeńskiego łoża. A gdyby nie należała do kobiet zmysłowych, cóż, istnieją na to eliksiry.  
Hermioną Granger, z jej zamiłowaniem do nauki, było bardzo łatwo manipulować. Jeszcze przez kilka lat nauka będzie jej tarczą.

To znaczy, jeśli oboje przeżyją.

- Tak, panno Granger – wyszeptał w stronę zamykających się drzwi. – Mam wobec pani wielkie plany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2 – Chronić ją**

- Nie chcesz umrzeć, pozostając dziewicą, mam rację? – spytał Ron, przyciskając wilgotne usta do jej karku. Jego ręce starały się wślizgnąć pod jej bluzkę, by pieścić piersi przez bawełniany stanik.  
Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, powinna myśleć o czymś innym niż o twardej ścianie za plecami, prawda? Hermiona czuła jedynie dyskomfort, zarówno fizyczny, jak i psychiczny. Czekała na moment, kiedy jej mózg się wyłączy, a ciało przejmie kontrolę – tak się jednak nie stało.  
Zamiast tego Ron ściskał jej udo tak mocno, że obawiała się, iż rano będzie mieć siniaki. Jeden z kamieni uwierał ją w plecy.  
- Ron, przestań! – pisnęła, gdy ukąsił ją w kark. – Jesteś jakimś cholernym, krwiopijczym nietoperzem? – Odsunęła się od niego, masując kark. Był mokry od jego śliny.  
- Daj spokój, Miona – mruknął, próbując się do niej przysunąć. – O co ci chodzi? Wiesz, co zrobią ci śmierciożercy, jeśli zostaniesz złapana? I ty, i ja jesteśmy wysoko na ich liście, ponieważ trzymamy się blisko Harry'ego. Nie chciałabyś przeżyć pierwszego razu z kimś, kogo kochasz?  
- Masz na myśli kogoś, kto wymusi na niej poddanie się? – Z pogrążonego w ciemności korytarza dotarł do nich jedwabisty głos. Ron zaklął, a Hermiona poczuła obrzydzenie, gdy chłopak, złapany na gorącym uczynku, wręcz spalił się ze wstydu. I to ze wszystkich ludzi złapany akurat przez profesora Snape'a.  
Hermiona jeszcze bardziej odsunęła się od Rona, próbując włożyć bluzkę w spódnicę i obciągnąć sweter w tym samym momencie. Ron zaklął ponownie, gdy profesor wkroczył do pokoju. Snape stał przez chwilę w cieniu, spoglądając na nich i rozważając, jakie ma możliwości.  
- Wasz urok maskujący, rzucony na ten pokój, okazał się _prawie_ skuteczny. Gdybym nie sprawdzał tych korytarzy przez długie lata, mógłbym go minąć. Ty go rzuciłaś, mam rację, panno Granger? – zapytał niskim głosem.  
Dziewczyna potaknęła ruchem głowy.  
- Powiedz to, dziewczyno. Nie chcę potem słyszeć, że twoja głowa zadrżała! – sarknął na ten widok.  
- Tak, proszę pana – wymruczała, wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów. – Był mój.  
- Dużo lepiej, panno Granger – odparł gładko, jego głos jeszcze się obniżył. – Panie Weasley, taka mała rada na przyszłość: zamiast próbować strachem wciągnąć kobietę do swojego łóżka, spróbuj wywrzeć na niej wrażenie swoim zachowaniem. – Gdy Ron popatrzył na niego bez wyrazu, Snape ciągnął: – Powinienem wiedzieć, że nie jest pan wystarczająco inteligentny, by to zrozumieć. – Stanął przed nim. – Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów, panie Weasley.   
Ron otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak Snape warknął na niego:  
- Odejdź, albo z dwudziestu zrobi się czterdzieści! A gdybyś był w Slytherinie, byłoby to pięćdziesiąt za nieudolną i prostacką próbę uwiedzenia.  
- Hermiono? – Ron zrobił krok w stronę drzwi.  
- Och, panna Granger zostaje. – Głos Snape'a zabrzmiał pieszczotliwie. – Mam do powiedzenia parę słów naszej... pani Prefekt.  
W jego ostatnie słowa wkradło się szyderstwo, co sprawiło, że Hermiona zarumieniła się ze wstydu. _Dlaczego zgodziłam się spotkać z Ronem dziś wieczór?_ – zastanawiała się. – _A jeśli stracę szansę na praktykę? Albo będę musiała oddać odznakę Prefekta? Chyba nie może mnie wyrzucić ze szkoły?_ Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że dla profesora Snape'a wydalenie jej ze szkoły było możliwe. I co się wtedy stanie?  
- Weź to – powiedział niskim głosem, stojąc wystarczająco blisko, by mogła poczuć jego oddech na policzku. Przycisnął kawałek lnu do jej ręki i zdała sobie sprawę, że to chusteczka. _Zamierza doprowadzić mnie do płaczu? _– zastanawiała się.  
- Proszę wytrzeć kark, panno Granger – syknął. – Ten chłopak... pomoczył go. Zresztą ślinił się na pani widok już od wielu tygodni.  
- Och – powiedziała słabo, z dziwnym poczuciem nierzeczywistości. Wycierała się, czekając, aż rozpocznie kazanie.  
- _Lumos _– powiedział cicho, trzymając różdżkę blisko jej ramienia, po czym zaklął z odrazą. – I on mnie nazywa przerośniętym nietoperzem – mruczał, pochylając się, by z bliska obejrzeć jej kark. – Może ktoś powinien poinformować pana Weasleya, że ślady zębów po „miłosnym ugryzieniu" nie są pożądane.   
Popatrzył jej w oczy, a ona zdała sobie nagle sprawę z jego bliskości – nie profesora, lecz mężczyzny.  
- Chyba, że... lubi pani ból, panno Granger? – dokończył lodowato.  
- Nie – mruknęła. Czuła się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzona i bliska łez niż wcześniej. – Ja tylko pragnęłam... – urwała, uświadamiając sobie, że – po raz pierwszy – nie może znaleźć słów, by opisać swoje emocje. Stała w upokarzającej ciszy, gdy się nad nią prostował.  
Sięgając do kieszeni swoich obszernych szat, wyjął słoiczek balsamu. Różdżkę wciąż utrzymywał na wysokości jej ramienia. Trzymając różdżkę i słoik w prawej dłoni, uniósł lewą i delikatnie odsunął jej włosy. Jego palce prawie nie dotknęły wrażliwej skóry, jednak poczuła dreszcz przebiegający od palców stóp aż po gardło. Na szczęście profesor Snape zdawał się nie dostrzec jej reakcji.  
- Nie będzie bolało – poinformował ją, otwierając słoiczek. Uniosła dłoń, by go dla niego przytrzymać. Z pewnością tylko jej się wydawało, że przelotnie pogładził ją po ręce, zanim zanurzył palce, by nabrać balsamu.  
- Powinna pani zawsze pamiętać o pewnej rzeczy, panno Granger. – Pochylił się nad nią. – Robimy wszystko, by była pani bezpieczna, więc nie wpadnie pani w ręce śmierciożerców lub Czarnego Pana. – Westchnęła, gdy poczuła zimny żel na swojej skórze. Jego palce dotykały jej niezwykle delikatnie. – Jeśli jednak kiedyś zawiedziemy – mówił dalej, nabierając kolejną porcję balsamu – pośpieszymy pani na ratunek tak szybko, jak to tylko będzie możliwe.  
Kiwnęła głową i nerwowo zagryzła wargę.   
- Wiem... wiem o tym. Wierzę w pana.  
Światło z różdżki było przytłumione, jednak zdołała dostrzec szyderczy uśmieszek, jakim ją obdarzył.  
- Nie wierzysz, że pracuję wyłącznie na swoją własną korzyść? – spytał jedwabiście.  
- Nie, profesorze – odpowiedziała, kładąc dłoń na jego przegubie. – Ufam panu.  
- Rzeczywiście – wymruczał i nałożył kolejną porcję balsamu. – Poproszę o zakrętkę.  
Hermiona wręczyła mu ją.  
- Wiem, że będzie mnie pan chronił najlepiej, jak pan potrafi. Zawsze tak było. Nawet jeśli nie zdawaliśmy sobie z tego sprawy.  
Chowając słoiczek do kieszeni, obdarzył ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem.  
- Choć pytanie jest dla nas obojga krępujące, muszę je zadać. Czy pan Weasley miał rację, mówiąc, że jest pani dziewicą?  
_Odpowiedź słowna z całą pewnością, nie jest konieczna_ – pomyślała Hermiona, mocno się rumieniąc i patrząc w podłogę, jednak i tak wyszeptała:  
- Tak, proszę pana, jestem.  
Profesor Snape ujął ją za podbródek i uniósł jej głowę, jednak zamiast spojrzeć jej w oczy, zapatrzył się na jej kark i mrucząc uzdrawiające zaklęcia, podniósł różdżkę. Kiedy skończył, popatrzył jej w oczy. W panującym mroku nie była w stanie odróżnić tęczówek od jego źrenic... Były całkowicie czarne.  
- Panno Granger – jego głos miał niskie, głębokie brzmienie – jest pani wystarczająco dorosła, by usłyszeć, co dzieje się na spotkaniach śmierciożerców. – Widocznie uznał jej spojrzenie za odpowiedź. – Krew dziewicy jest szczególnie cenna. Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, w skład których eliksirów wchodzi. – Próbowała skinąć na potwierdzenie, jednak jego palce trzymały jej podbródek. – Jako najbardziej utalentowany i zaufany Mistrz Eliksirów Czarnego Pana mam za zadanie upewnić się, że ten cenny składnik jest... _zbierany_.   
Hermiona sapnęła.  
- Jeśli zostanie pani złapana, dziewictwo może panią uratować – poinformował ją. – Przynajmniej przybliży panią do mnie, tak, że ja będę mógł tego dokonać. Rozumie pani? – Zanim puścił jej podbródek, pogładził go delikatnie.  
- Tak, proszę pana.  
- Radziłbym pani unikać przebywania na osobności z chłopcami pokroju pana Weasleya – powiedział. – Mężczyzna, który wykorzystuje strach, by zniewolić kobietę, nie jest prawdziwym mężczyzną. Rozumie mnie pani?  
- Tak, proszę pana – wyszeptała.  
- A teraz proszę oddać mi chusteczkę i wracać do swojego dormitorium – rozkazał swoim normalnym tonem. Kiedy się zawahała, spytał zirytowany:  
- Co tym razem, panno Granger?  
Podała mu chusteczkę.  
- Dziękuję, profesorze. – Odetchnęła. – Nie odejmie mi pan punktów?  
- Myślę, że ślady zębów na pani karku będą wystarczającą karą – odparł sztywno. – Jeśli jednak pyta pani o praktyki, powinna pani wiedzieć, że nie mogę się sprzeciwiać bezpośrednim rozkazom Dyrektora.  
Hermiona zacisnęła ręce.  
- Dziękuję panu za wszystko. Uspokaja mnie świadomość, że mnie pan chroni.  
Słuchał echa jej kroków, odbijających się od ścian korytarza, aż przestały do niego docierać. _Jej skóra była chłodna_ – myślał, ściskając chusteczkę w dłoni. Na materiale był ślina Ronalda Weasleya. Pomoże w urokach, które rzucił na pannę Granger.   
Niewinne uroki. Żadna Czarna Magia. Tylko mały urok odpychający, który sprawiał, że nie była zainteresowana panem Weasleyem.

Jej niewinność nie będzie miała żadnego wpływu na ich małżeństwo. W gruncie rzeczy byłoby lepiej, gdyby nie była dziewicą. Nie miał z nimi doświadczenia, lecz z tego, co słyszał, pierwszy raz dla kobiety jest rzadko udany, podobnie jak dla jej partnera. Jednak byłby przeklęty, gdyby oddała się Weasleyowi albo Potterowi.

W końcu ochraniał ją. Tak jak powiedziała.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3 – Wesołych Świąt, panno Granger**

- Panno Granger – zaczął profesor Snape zimnym tonem. – Co to jest?  
Między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym trzymał jakiś przedmiot.  
Hermiona zamarła. Rozpoczęła u niego praktyki w ostatnim czerwcu, zaraz po zdaniu owutemów. Od tamtej pory przekonała się, że jego charakter nie różnił się zbytnio od tego prezentowanego na lekcjach. Wciąż był sarkastyczny, niezwykle wymagający, jednak był również najlepszym nauczycielem eliksirów, jakiego można sobie tylko wyobrazić... Cóż, pomijając jego metody nauczania.

Zważywszy na to, że był pierwszy dzień świąt Bożego Narodzenia, a ona właśnie zaczynała warzenie Eliksiru Pieprzowego dla Poppy, niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że był także niezwykle surowym prowadzącym. Mimo że wiedzieli, iż była tam z własnego wyboru. Jednak od pewnej nocy, gdy zasnęła obok kociołka stojącego na wolnym ogniu, nigdy nie wymagał od niej pracy ponad siły.  
Poza tym wolała przebywać w lochach niż na piętrze, gdzie musiałaby udawać zainteresowanie świątecznym deserem z Dumbledore'em i przekonywać innych, że przestała rozpaczać po śmierci rodziców.

- Wygląda jak szalik, proszę pana – odparła błyskotliwie, stawiając słój z żółcią pancernika na stole.  
- Szalik, panno Granger? – wycedził podejrzanie łagodnym głosem. – Tego się akurat domyśliłem. Nie ma jednak na nim śladów magii, więc został zrobiony w mugolski sposób.  
- Może pan to stwierdzić? – spytała Hermiona autentycznie zaskoczona. – Jak?  
Snape popatrzył na nią z wyższością, potem odparł szyderczo:  
- Uwierzyłaby pani, że to magia? Że jestem czarodziejem zdolnym do użycia zaklęć wykrywających? – spytał lodowato. – Powinna się pani tego nauczyć na lekcjach OPCMu w trzeciej klasie. Ach tak – sarknął. – To _był_ rok z wilkołakiem, nieprawdaż?   
Odłożył czarno-zielony szal na biurko obok wypracowań, które sprawdzał, usiadł i popatrzył na nią.  
- Cóż, panno Granger, czekam na wyjaśnienie.  
Hermiona oblizała usta i spojrzała na stół, na którym stał jej kociołek, pusty, lecz naszykowany do rozpoczęcia pracy. Składniki eliksiru były przygotowane i czekały. On również czekał.  
Podnosząc wzrok, niespodziewanie się uśmiechnęła.  
- Wesołych świąt, profesorze Snape. – Jej uśmiech był równie kruchy, jak cytrynowe dropsy Dumbledore'a, lecz nie tak słodki.  
Snape pochylił się do przodu i złożył ręce na biurku.  
- Jak długo trwa zrobienie takiego szala mugolskim sposobem, panno Granger? – zaczął tym uprzejmym tonem, który zawsze zapowiadał kłopoty. Westchnęła.  
- Kilka tygodni, proszę pana. – Nie skomentował, jedynie patrzył na nią czarnymi, przeszywającymi oczami. – Pracowałam nad nim nocami, kiedy nie mogłam zasnąć – dodała niespodziewanie, potem zaczerwieniła się, zastanawiając się, jak wykorzysta tę informację przeciwko niej. Może zasugeruje, że nie pracuje wystarczająco ciężko, skoro wciąż ma tyle czasu? To zabrzmiało... snape'owato.  
Zaskoczył ją, bo zamiast tego spojrzał na prace leżące na biurku.  
- Ma pani problemy ze spaniem, panno Granger? – spytał niskim głosem.   
Odwracając wzrok, wymruczała:  
- Czasami.  
Nie powiedział nic więcej, więc zaczęła sporządzać eliksir. Siekała składniki umiejętnymi ruchami, dopóki nie były gotowe do wrzucenia do kociołka.  
Kiedy wolno się gotowały, przewróciła godzinną klepsydrę i rzuciła urok, by wydała pisk, kiedy cały piasek się przesypie. To właśnie było najlepsze w transmutowaniu myszy w klepsydry. Nie wspominając o tym, że klepsydra nie mogła biegać dookoła.  
Doszła do najbardziej znienawidzonego etapu w warzeniu – czekania, podczas którego nie było nic do robienia poza obserwowaniem i... rozmyślaniem.

- Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że jeśli ktoś daje prezent, to oczekuje czegoś w zamian – odezwał się niespodziewanie Snape, jego głos odbijał się echem od ścian klasy. – Więc proszę mnie oświecić, panno Granger. Czego pani chce?  
- Co takiego? – Zszokowana wciągnęła powietrze, unosząc na niego wzrok.  
- Lepszych godzin pracy? – szydził. – Nie, w przeciwnym razie nie byłoby pani tutaj. Pozwolenia na prowadzenie własnych eksperymentów? – kontynuował z przymrużonymi oczyma. – Możliwe, jednak wierzę, że ma pani wystarczająco dużo rozsądku, by wiedzieć, że nie jest na to... _gotowa._  
Hermiona mogła się jedynie wpatrywać w niego, gdy mówił dalej.  
- Nieograniczonego dostępu do mojej osobistej biblioteki? – Założył ręce za krzesło i odchylił się w nim, tym razem z wstrętnym uśmieszkiem triumfu na twarzy. – O to chodzi, panno Granger? Tego pani chce?   
Przez chwilę walczyły w niej ból i złość, jednak złość zwyciężyła.  
- To tylko świąteczny prezent, profesorze – odparła ostro. – Jeśli pan go nie chce, proszę go wyrzucić.  
Klepsydra pisnęła i dziewczyna zgasiła ogień pod kociołkiem. Przyciągnęła stojak z pustymi fiolkami i, wkładając lejek, napełniła je gwałtownie, podczas gdy łzy rozmyły jej pole widzenia.  
- Dlaczego czuła pani potrzebę obdarowania mnie w tym roku? – Jedwabisty głos zabrzmiał za nią.  
Była tak skupiona na eliksirze, że nie zauważyła ani nie usłyszała, kiedy wstał zza biurka i podszedł do niej. Podskoczyła i rozlała Eliksir Pieprzowy na blat, gdzie zaczął dymić.  
- _Evanesco_ – powiedział niskim głosem, usuwając plamę w magiczny sposób.   
- Po prostu chciałam podziękować – wymruczała, zamykając oczy i opierając się o stół.  
- Za co, panno Granger? – Jego głos zabrzmiał jak szept i to o wiele bliżej, niż myślała. – Nie przyszło pani na myśl, że gdybym był lepszym szpiegiem, zdobyłbym informacje o ataku na pani rodziców, _zanim_ on nastąpił?  
Odwróciła się i spojrzała w jego ciemne oczy, które płonęły.  
- Nie winię pana za to, że Vold... – Hermiona urwała. Kłócili się wcześniej o używanie przez nią _tego_ imienia w jego obecności. Wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała: – To nie pana wina, że _Jak-Tam-Się-On-Nazywa_ nie ufa panu. Stara się pan najlepiej, jak może.  
Dotykając lekko jego nadgarstka, Hermiona powiedziała szczerze:  
- Doceniam wszystko, co pan zrobił. Gdybym nie miała w tym czasie praktyk, pewnie byłabym z nimi w domu – dokończyła łamiącym się głosem. – Może wtedy _ja_ zdołałabym im pomóc.  
Powróciła do pracy i lekko drżącymi dłońmi skończyła butelkowanie eliksiru.  
- Gdyby pani tam była, panno Granger, byłaby pani martwa jak oni. – Położył dłonie na jej ramionach. Niezwykły dotyk pomógł się jej opanować. – Jednakże zdumiewa mnie, że postrzega pani rzeczy dużo jaśniej niż połowa Zakonu, która wierzy, że to mnie trzeba obwiniać za brak informacji w tym przypadku.  
- To nie była pana wina – wyszeptała, pragnąc przez moment, by przyciągnął ją bliżej i przytulił.  
- Pani również nie, panno Granger – odparł, lekko masując jej ramiona, dopóki ich nie rozluźniła. – Nie było pani winą urodzenie się czarownicą. Nie było pani winą urodzenie się wśród Mugoli. Nie z pani winy byli sami. Nie z pani winy zostali zamordowani. – Jego ręce ściskały jej ramiona, zanim się odsunął.  
Gdy wrócił, posprzątała miejsce pracy. Użycie magii bardzo to ułatwiało. Fiolki z Eliksirem Pieprzowym ustawione były obok innych mikstur uzdrawiających, używanych w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Rozglądając się po magazynie, Hermiona zauważyła, że wszystkie ampułki były pełne, magicznie datowane i oznaczone dla łatwiejszego korzystania.  
W końcu nadchodziła wojna.  
Czując się rozczarowana, że tak niewiele mogła zrobić, zamknęła drzwi do składu i zablokowała je hasłami, których nauczył ją profesor Snape, kiedy pół roku temu rozpoczęła praktykę. Hermiona wróciła do klasy, by ponownie sprawdzić miejsce pracy. Pewnego razu zostawiła nieschowany słój pijawek. Za nieuwagę profesor Snape kazał jej przez tydzień czyścić kociołki bez użycia magii.  
Siadając na stole, który chwilę wcześniej wyczyściła, ujrzała małą, niebieską fiolkę. Podniosła ją i otwarła, wąchając.  
- Niezbyt mądre postępowanie – zaszydził Snape zza biurka. – Mogła to być lotna trucizna, aktywowana przez otwarcie pojemnika. – Nie podniósł wzroku znad prac, które oceniał.  
- To Eliksir Bezsennego Snu – poinformowała go. – I zanim wypomni mi pan, że nie mogłam być tego pewna, to powiem, że tak jest napisane na fiolce.  
Tym razem spojrzał na nią, szyderczy uśmieszek błądził po jego wargach.  
- A jest jakiś lepszy sposób, by sprowokować panią do jej otwarcia, panno Granger?  
Hermiona zaśmiała się.   
- Jest wystarczająco późno, byś mogła pójść do swoich pokoi i go zażyć. – Przełożył na bok pergamin i zaczął czytać kolejny. Niskim głosem powiedział: – Zasługujesz na dobry odpoczynek w nocy.  
- Czego chce pan w zamian? – docięła mu, podnosząc butelkę. Spojrzał na nią, unosząc brew. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z podwójnego znaczenia swoich słów. Wzruszając ramionami, próbowała udawać nonszalcję. – W końcu sam pan powiedział, że ludzie oczekują czegoś w zamian za prezent.  
- Jutro zaczynamy warzyć Eliksir Wielosokowy – powiedział, patrząc na nią uważnie. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ma pani z nim _pewne_ doświadczenie. – Snape sarknął, gdy się zarumieniła. – Potrzebujemy również więcej Veritaserum. _Oczekuję_, że się pani wyśpi, by lepiej pracować na praktykach.  
- Dziękuję, proszę pana – powiedziała Hermiona z niezwykłą łagodnością, gdy chowała fiolkę do kieszeni. Oblizała usta, podchodząc do jego biurka.  
- Co znowu, panno Granger? – spytał nieobecnym tonem, nie unosząc wzroku znad pracy.  
Sięgnęła do kołnierzyka swojej szaty i wyjęła ciężki, złoty łańcuch z medalionem.  
- A czego chce pan za to, profesorze? Jeśli wszystkie prezenty są z czymś łączone?  
- Dlaczego uważasz, że to ja wysłałem ci tę błyskotkę? – uciął niecierpliwie.  
- Cóż, wie pan, że została mi przysłana, to po pierwsze. Nikt mi tego nie wręczył – zaczęła swoim najlepszym tonem panny Wiem-To-Wszystko. – Zdobienia są odbiciem zdjęcia, które trzymam na stoliku nocnym. A tylko pan i profesor Dumbledore macie dostęp do moich pokoi. Jednak decydująca była notka na karcie. Charakter pisma został oczywiście zmieniony przy użyciu zaklętego pióra. Jednak napis mówił: _Miłość i pamięć pozostaną i będą trwać._ Musiałam poszukać tego cytatu, lecz w końcu odnalazłam go w książce z nowoczesnymi powiedzeniami Mugoli. Pochodzi z dzieła pod tytułem „Rodzaj ludzki: Mądrości, filozofia i inne myśli" autorstwa Gene'a Fowlera.  
Przerwała i spojrzała na niego. Ręce Snape'a leżały płasko na biurku, gdy patrzył się prosto przed siebie.  
- Czyż nie czytał pan tego kilka tygodni temu, profesorze? Tak więc spytam raz jeszcze: czego _pan_ pragnie?   
Snape przeniósł na nią spojrzenie, przechylił głowę na bok i przymrużył oczy, zastanawiając się.  
- Chcę, żeby pani dorosła, panno Granger, i stała się wspaniałą kobietą, która, jak podejrzewam, skrywa się pod pani młodością. Pragnę, by przeżyła pani tę wojnę. Chcę, by wciąż cieszyło panią warzenie mikstur i by dążyła pani do zostania niezależną Mistrzynią Eliksirów – wymieniał niskim głosem. Jego spojrzenie nie odrywało się od jej twarzy. – Czy taka odpowiedź pani wystarczy?  
Czując się skarcona, kiwnęła głową.  
- Przepraszam, że pana przepytywałam, profesorze.  
Ku jej zaskoczeniu, zachichotał.  
- Panno Granger, a kiedy mnie pani _nie_ przepytywała? Zazwyczaj zarzuca pani wszystkich pytaniami.  
- Dziękuję za naszyjnik, proszę pana. Zawsze będę go cenić.   
Potem zaszokowała oboje, całując go lekko w policzek, i oddaliła się.  
Kiedy doszła do drzwi, usłyszała, jak powiedział:  
- Dziękuję za szalik, panno Granger. Jest... wspaniały.  
- Wesołych świąt, profesorze. – Tym razem rzeczywiście były to życzenia. Wyszła.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Snape po prostu siedział, jego palce leniwie gładziły wełnę szala. Chciał, by odgadła, kto podarował jej naszyjnik, lecz nie przewidział, że ona również będzie miała dla niego prezent. Musiał przyznać się przed sobą, że był poruszony, kiedy skrzaty domowe przyniosły mu śniadanie tego ranka.   
Szal w kolorach Domu Slytherina.  
Jego plany rozwijały się w pożądanym kierunku. Od początku był z nią szczery. Pominął jedynie tę część o pragnieniu poślubienia jej. Wciąż miała w sobie coś z uczennicy, choć dorastała zdumiewająco szybko. 

Wstał gwałtownie i ujął szal w dłoń. Owijając go dookoła szyi, cieszył się przez chwilę dotykiem owocu jej pracy. Nie przewidział, że zrobi coś takiego, jednak uznał, że było to dość miłe i dobrze pasowało do planów, jakie miał wobec niej.

Patrząc na drzwi, wyszeptał:  
- Wesołych świąt, panno Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4 – Sprytny Wąż**

Zima wreszcie dobiegała końca, oczekiwanie na zmiany, wprowadzane przez samą naturę, wyrażało się zieleniejącą trawą i małymi, wczesnymi pączkami.  
Podobne wyczekiwanie czuło się również w zamku, z tym że miało ono bardziej negatywny charakter. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że Voldemort zaatakuje, zanim Harry Potter opuści Hogwart. Aurorzy przeprowadzili niespodziewany nalot na miejsca uważane za kryjówki śmierciożerców. Złapano prawie tuzin sług Czarnego Pana, z których troje było prawdopodobnie członkami Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Podejrzewano, że ten niespodziewany wyłom w wyższych kręgach pomieszał Voldemortowi szyki.

Obecnie była wiosna. Chociaż Harry Potter wraz z jedenastoma kolegami z roku przebywał w ukryciu, przygotowując się do bitwy, wszyscy spodziewali się, że atak może nastąpić w każdej chwili.

Wierzyła w to z pewnością Hermiona. Mimo że cieszyła się, mogąc odbywać praktyki u jednego z najbardziej cenionych Mistrzów Eliksirów na świecie, czuła, że powinna raczej przygotowywać się do bitwy, niż oceniać wypracowania uczniów lub zaopatrywać w eliksiry Skrzydło Szpitalne.

Snape obserwował ją w tym okresie bardzo uważnie. Jej frustracja objawiała się roztargnieniem, a to zawsze było niebezpieczne w pracy z eliksirami. Wiedział jednak, że dla człowieka frustracja jest tym samym, co gotowanie się na wolnym ogniu dla eliksiru. Czasami była konieczna, by osiągnąć pożądane rezultaty.  
Stojąc we wnęce biblioteki, zastanawiał się, czy nie pozwolił jej gotować się zbyt długo. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie maskujące, gdyż podsłuchiwał rozmowę Hermiony z Ginevrą Weasley. Najmłodsza panna Weasley próbowała namówić przyjaciółkę na wypad do Hogsmeade w przyszły weekend.  
- Będzie sobota, a ty nie miałaś wolnego dnia od wieków – narzekała. – Harry i Ron pojechali Merlin wie gdzie...  
Hermiona zachichotała.  
- Pojechali Merlin wie gdzie, by walczyć z Sama-Wiesz-Kim.  
Cienie pod jej oczami były głębsze. Czasami miała wrażenie, że nie spała dobrze od Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Udanie się do Poppy po Eliksir Bezsennego Snu oznaczałoby konieczność opowiedzenia jej o swoich problemach i wysłuchiwanie narzekań pielęgniarki, że profesor Snape ją przemęcza. A nie chcąc, by profesor doszedł do tego samego wniosku, nie mogła się udać również do niego.  
- Dobrze się czujesz, Hermiono? – spytała Ginny, na jej twarzy malował się niepokój.  
Wzdychając, Hermiona przymknęła oczy i lekko potrząsnęła głową.  
- Jestem zmęczona, Ginny. Zmęczona ciężką pracą i poczuciem, że niczego nie robię. Chciałabym... mieć coś do zrobienia. Jestem zmęczona czekaniem. Po prostu pragnę, by to się już skończyło, obojętnie jak.  
Ginny zacisnęła dłonie.  
- Tym bardziej powinnaś pójść ze mną do Hogsmeade. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.  
Hermiona powoli otworzyła oczy i zmusiła się do uśmiechu.  
- Dzięki, Ginny. – To wystarczyło, by zadowolić przyjaciółkę. – Zostawię cię nad nauką do owutemów. Mam trochę wypracowań do sprawdzenia dla profesora Snape'a.

Snape obserwował jej odejście, zanim wtopił się w cień. Jej krok był apatyczny, a głowa opuszczona. Po raz pierwszy – odkąd pamiętał – wyszła z biblioteki bez żadnej książki. Zdusił w sobie satysfakcję. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna była samotna i znudzona – niebezpieczny stan dla tak inteligentnej osoby. Nieświadomie pocierał lewe przedramię. O tak, rozumiał to niebezpieczeństwo. 

Jego plan był skuteczny. Hermiona Granger będzie na nim polegała. Ginevra Weasley za kilka miesięcy opuści szkołę i Hermiona będzie jeszcze bardziej odseparowana. Trochę zabawy teraz pogłębi przyszłe wyobcowanie.

Idąc do lochów, zauważył, że obecnie jego jedyną rozrywką było snucie planów co do panny Granger. Odkąd zdecydował, że będzie dla niego idealną żoną, obserwował ją coraz częściej i knuł. Prawdopodobnie było to jedyne zajęcie, jakie sprawiało mu przyjemność.

Zakon Feniksa nie działał zbyt szeroko, w większości zbierał informacje i układał plany, do których on nie miał dostępu. Śmierciożercy stawali się aktywniejsi, atakując bezkarnie osoby pochodzenia mugolskiego. Był w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie, gdyż Czarny Pan mu nie ufał. Jednak szpieg w Zakonie wciąż był potrzebny. Po tylu latach nauczania w niektóre dni czuł, że wszystko już kiedyś się wydarzyło, nawet okazjonalne topienie kociołka. Tak, panna Granger była jego jedyną oazą na oceanie chaosu i niezadowolenia.

Później, tego samego dnia, Hermiona przyniosła mu sprawdzone wypracowania.  
- Profesorze, mogę iść do Hogsmeade w tę sobotę? – spytała, kładąc pergaminy na rogu biurka. Złożyła na nich dłonie, jedną na drugiej.  
W tym miejscu manipulacja zamieniała się w sztukę – kontakt fizyczny. Jak dotąd zajmował jej umysł, jednak zbyt często miał wrażenie, że wciąż postrzega go jako autorytet, który zna od lat. Ponieważ była jego praktykantką, ich stosunki powinny stać się bliższe. Mimo że wciąż był jej instruktorem, nie chciał, by myślała o nim jedynie w ten sposób. Nie, teraz Snape chciał być jej mentorem. A potem... cóż, jego plany były dokładnie skonstruowane.

Pocierając palcem miejsce pod dolną wargą, rozważał wszystkie opcje. Kątem oka zauważył, że Hermiona obserwuje jego palec. Z wysiłkiem powstrzymał uśmiech, miał w tym jednak długą praktykę.  
- Na Merlina, panno Granger – powiedział nagle – miała już pani jakiś dzień wolny?  
Zaczęła potrząsać głową, lecz gdy przypomniała sobie, że tego nie znosił, powiedziała:  
- Nie, proszę pana. Nie potrzebowałam tego od... – _od śmierci rodziców..._ – ostatniego lata.  
- Czy sprawiłoby pani kłopot podrzucenie zamówienia do Apteki? – spytał gładko Snape. Hermiona zawahała się, nie będąc pewną, co spowodowało jego uprzejmość. Ostatnio zaczął ją szanować i przestał rzucać pod jej adresem sarkastyczne komentarze. To jednak nie oznaczało, że powinna zapomnieć o przeszłości.  
- Nie, skądże, profesorze.  
- Jeśli to pani nie przeszkadza, proszę się zgłosić po nie w piątek po zajęciach – wymruczał, odkładając pióro na biurko, małym palcem prawej ręki pogłaskał jej dłoń. – Przygotuję dla pani listę, Hermiono.   
Upewnił się, że nie zrobił przerwy przed wypowiedzeniem jej imienia; wydawało się to nieświadomym przejęzyczeniem. Tylko urodzony Ślizgon potrafiłby odgadnąć prawdę. A Hermiona nie była Ślizgonką.  
Snape uniósł spojrzenie, twarz miała neutralny wyraz. Biorąc głęboki oddech, popatrzył prosto w jej duże, brązowe oczy, które błyszczały... szczęściem. Natychmiast się poprawił.  
- Przepraszam, panno Granger – mruknął. – Nie powinienem zapominać o formalnościach.  
Blask w jej oczach przygasł.  
- Czytałam, że inni praktykanci nazywają swoich Mistrzów po imieniu i vice-versa – zaczęła, jednak przerwał jej ruchem ręki.  
- Panno Granger, jest pani moją uczennicą. Musimy pamiętać o przyzwoitości – powiedział Snape głosem nie dopuszczającym sprzeciwu, co – oczywiście – znaczyło, że będzie się z nim kłócić. W końcu zostawił jej idealną lukę.  
- Nie jestem pana uczennicą, profesorze – odparła dumnie Hermiona. – Zdałam owutemy prawie rok temu.  
- Tak, była pani prawie... znakomita – wymruczał, obserwując, jak w jej oczach lśni zadowolenie. Cóż, jeśli masz zwyczaj _nie_ prawić nikomu komplementów, to później nawet najmniejsza zmiana sprawi przyjemność. – Myślę, że osiągnęła pani najwyższe wyniki w ostatnich dziesięciu latach.  
- Czternastu, proszę pana – poprawiła z dumą, potem drgnęła, zaczerwieniła się i spuściła wzrok.  
Nie pozwalając jej powrócić do równowagi, Snape położył swoje dłonie na jej.  
- Przepraszam, panno Granger – powiedział cicho. – Nie powinna wstydzić się pani swoich osiągnięć. Bądź dumna. W końcu udowadniasz, że Czarny Pan myli się w swoim głupim stwierdzeniu, że osoby mugolskiego pochodzenia są słabsze magicznie od czystokrwistych. – Jego kciuk leniwie głaskał jej dłoń w nieświadomej pieszczocie. Zauważył, że wpatruje się w ich ręce, a jej oddech zaczyna się rwać.  
_Ach tak, nuda i przepracowanie_ – pomyślał z zadowoleniem. – _Cóż za problemy wywołują w inteligentnym umyśle._

Snape miał świadomość, że nie jest nudnym mężczyzną. Jednak był Ślizgonem, a oni wszyscy kochają władzę. Uwodzenie ją dawało, więc nauczył się wykorzystywać wszystkie swoje atuty – głos, ręce, umysł, zdolność obserwacji – by odkrywać słabości innych. Używał ich na swoją korzyść.

W piątek, gdy zaczynał lekcje na poziomie owutemów, wciąż jeszcze gratulował sobie najbardziej udanej manipulacji na swojej przyszłej żonie. Ginevra Weasley rozmawiała ze swoją koleżanką, Margaret Dorcas, jeszcze zanim wszedł do klasy. Siedziały na samym końcu. Podejrzewał, że pragnęły być tak niewidoczne, jak to tylko możliwe, więc spędzał przy nich większość czasu.  
- Bill jest w wiosce i poprosił, bym zorganizowała mu jutro spotkanie z Hermioną – mówiła do przyjaciółki.  
- Ciągle jest nią zauroczony? – spytała Margaret. – Mogę pożyczyć pióro? To jest stępione.  
- Jasne, weź to – odparła Ginny. – Och, uważa ją za anioła, a Rona za durnia. Hermiona będzie moją siostrą, w ten czy inny sposób.  
- Cóż, jeśli z Billem się nie uda, zawsze jest jeszcze Charlie! – Margaret zachichotała, gdy Snape wpadł do klasy.  
Z płonącymi oczami przeszedł na przód pomieszczenia, jego szaty powiewały bardziej niż zwykle. Zajmując swoje miejsce, patrzył się na uczniów, a zwłaszcza na dwie dziewczyny, siedzące z tyłu.   
- Dziś zaczynamy warzenie Eliksiru Oblivisci. Panno Weasley, do czego on służy? – spytał jedwabiście. Zdumiona Ginny podniosła wzrok. Nie mogła wypowiedzieć słowa.  
- Co się stało, panno Weasley? Czy... zapomniałaś? – kontynuował sarkastycznie.   
Wszyscy, którzy znali odpowiedź, śmiali się. Czwórka Ślizgonów najgłośniej i najdłużej.  
- Panie Patterson, czy może pan wytłumaczyć mniej... inteligentnym członkom tej grupy, jak działa ten eliksir?  
- Jak płynne Obliviate, profesorze – padła uprzejma odpowiedź.  
- Bardzo dobrze. Pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. – Zwrócił się do panny Weasley. – I pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za nieprzygotowanie się do zajęć.

Gdy uczniowie warzyli eliksir, Snape siedział za biurkiem, patrząc na pergamin ze spisem zapasów. _Jak wielu Weasleyów będę musiał zniechęcić do tej dziewczyny?_ – zastanawiał się ze złością. Kiedyś myślał, że jej dziewictwo nie jest ważne. Jednak, pomijając pochodzenie dziewiczej krwi, przekonał się, że nie za bardzo podobałoby mu się, gdyby mogła go z kimś porównywać.   
Bill Weasley był łamaczem klątw. Wystarczająco inteligentnym, by stymulować umysł panny Granger. Nie wspominając o tym, że to młody facet w obcisłych spodniach i kolczykiem, mógł więc podniecać ją na inne sposoby. Bill Weasley nie zadowoliłby się obłapianiem jej w korytarzu. Jego plan był w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie.  
Chodząc po klasie, udało mu się odebrać Gryfonom kolejne dwadzieścia punktów, a dokładniej pannom Weasley i Dorcas za małe niedociągnięcia. A zanim wyszły, wykorzystał szybkie zaklęcie, by przesunąć próbkę ich eliksiru na kraj stołu, skąd spadła.  
- Myślę, że na dzisiaj mamy zero – wymruczał z fałszywą sympatią. – Oraz wieczorny szlaban z panem Filchem za nieuwagę.

Kiedy Hermiona przyszła po zamówienia, Snape schował je pod wypracowania.  
- Przepraszam, panno Granger, ale gdzieś je zapodziałem – powiedział jej. – O której wychodzisz jutro do Hogsmeade?   
- O drugiej, proszę pana. – Patrzyła na niego zdziwiona. Nigdy niczego nie gubił. – Czy wszystko w porządku?  
- Będzie, panno Granger. Będzie.  
Tej nocy rozmyślał. Mógł jej zlecić uwarzenie jakiegoś eliksiru, który byłby im natychmiast potrzebny, aby nie wyszła, jednak przedstawiłoby go to w złym świetle. Siedząc w fotelu przed kominkiem i trzymając w ręku książkę, rozważał różne możliwości. Co mógł zrobić, by zatrzymać ją w zamku, a wyglądałoby na jej pomysł? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kiedy znalazł rozwiązanie.  
_Tak_ – pomyślał. – _To zadziała wspaniale._

O wpół do pierwszej Hermiona weszła do klasy eliksirów, szukając Snape'a. Mieszał w kociołku i kiedy ją ujrzał, wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
- Och, panna Granger – powiedział tonem osoby zaprzątniętej jakimś problemem. – Proszę pójść do mojej biblioteki i znaleźć dla mnie książkę „Alchemiczne sposoby przeciw klątwom". Powinna stać na trzecim regale po prawej, druga półka od dołu, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.  
- A hasło, profesorze? – spytała, z trudem skrywając podekscytowanie.  
- Sprytny wąż – odpowiedział. – Pośpiesz się.  
Hermiona wcześniej była w jego bibliotece jedynie dwa razy i to wyłącznie pod jego nadzorem, więc mogła tylko rzucić okiem na tytuły książek, które były tam zebrane. W pośpiechu znalazła odpowiedni tom i zaniosła mu, rzucając rozczarowane spojrzenie w stronę wiedzy zgromadzonej za nią.  
- Spójrz na Eliksir Nasenny na stronie sześćdziesiątej trzeciej i przeczytaj składniki – rozkazał, mieszając w kociołku po raz ostatni przed rzuceniem na niego zaklęcia zastoju. To były tylko przypadkowo zmieszane składniki, ale ona nie musiała o tym wiedzieć. – Upewnij się, czy mamy pod ręką wystarczającą ich ilość, by go zrobić.  
Zwróciła się do niego.  
- Tak, proszę pana, mamy. Choć kończą nam się liście maku, powinno ich wystarczyć na dwie partie.  
- Proszę je zatem dodać do listy, panno Granger – powiedział jej, wręczając spis potrzebnych składników. – Jeśli to możliwe, niech aptekarz dostarczy zamówienie. A teraz muszę iść na spotkanie. Proszę odnieść książkę i ustawić zabezpieczenia, zanim pani wyjdzie. O której udaje się pani do Hogsmeade?  
- O drugiej, proszę pana – powiedziała, głaszcząc okładkę książki. – Spotykam się z Ginny w gospodzie „Pod Trzema Miotłami" o drugiej trzydzieści.  
- W porządku – ukrył uśmiech. Czas sprawdzić, czy ryzyko się zwróci. – Jeśli pani chce, może przejrzeć książki, kiedy będzie tę odnosić do biblioteki. Te, których nie można otworzyć, są o Czarnej Magii. Proszę je zostawić w spokoju.  
Wyglądała, jakby właśnie nadeszła Gwiazdka.  
- Dziękuję panu, profesorze! – wykrzyknęła. – Jestem bardzo wdzięczna!  
- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Hermiono – powiedział gładko, pozwalając sobie obniżyć ton głosu. Na widok jej zdumionego spojrzenia, obdarzył ją uśmiechem. – Doszedłem do wniosku, że miałaś rację. Na osobności powinniśmy zwracać się do siebie po imieniu.  
- Dziękuję panu... eee... Severusie – lekko się zająknęła.  
- Pan Severus – zacmokał delikatnie. – Brzmi, jakbym był rycerzem.  
- Pod pewnymi względami jesteś, Severusie. – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
- Dobrej zabawy, Hermiono – powiedział, zanim wolno skierował się do drzwi. Gdy się obejrzał, podążała do jego prywatnej biblioteki, więc przegapiła uśmiech triumfu, którzy pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Gdy, znacznie później, powrócił do swoich komnat, znalazł ją w swojej bibliotece z książką w ręce i drugą – leżącą obok.  
- Hermiono! Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś? – spytał krótko.  
Hermiona podniosła zszokowany wzrok.  
- Severusie, powiedziałeś, że mogę się rozejrzeć – zaczęła, ale jej przerwał.  
- To było prawie sześć godzin temu – powiedział bez emocji. – Byłaś tutaj przez cały ten czas?   
Ogarnęła ją panika.  
- Twoje zamówienie... – westchnęła. – Przepraszam pana. Pobiegnę teraz do Apteki i złożę zamówienie.  
- Nie ma potrzeby, Hermiono – uspokoił ją, siadając na dywanie, leżącym przed nią. – Co czytasz?  
Z powodu ożywionej rozmowy o książce zapomniała o pannie Weasley, więc złość dziewczyny idącej do Wielkiej Sali, była całkowicie zrozumiała.

Całkowicie zrozumiała.

Severus ukrył uśmiech.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5 – Służąc dwóm mistrzom**

_„Nikt nie może służyć dwóm panom, bo jednym gardzić będzie, a drugiego polubi; o jednego dbał będzie, a drugiego zlekceważy._" – Ewangelia według św. Mateusza, rozdział 6 wers 24.

Normą stało się, że ten wers przychodził mu na myśl za każdym razem, gdy Mroczny Znak wybuchał piekącym bólem. Snape nie był chrześcijaninem. Jak każdy czystokrwisty czarodziej został wychowany na ateistę. Cytat ten znalazł w jakiejś mugolskiej książce i od tamtej pory w nim tkwił.

- Hermiono – powiedział cicho. – Zawiadom Dyrektora. Zostałem wezwany.  
W pośpiechu rzucił zaklęcie zastoju na Eliksir Uzupełniający Krew, który właśnie warzył. Mógł polecić Hermionie jego dokończenie; miała wystarczającą praktykę, jednak gdyby to zrobił, byłaby zbyt zajęta, by się o niego martwić. Ostatnimi czasy wzrosła złość Czarnego Pana na Severusa. Miejsce pobytu Harry'ego Pottera wciąż nie było znane i Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać uważał, że ten brak wiedzy był winą Snape'a i jego porażki jako szpiega. 

Pomagała mu świadomość, że – jeśli straci życie podczas tego spotkania – ktoś będzie po nim płakał. 

Spojrzenie jej brązowych oczu zapewniło go, że przynajmniej jedna dusza się o niego troszczy. Hermiona lekko zacisnęła usta, powstrzymując jakieś słowa, jednak gdy doszedł do drzwi, wyszeptała:  
- Bądź ostrożny, Severusie.

Obejrzał się i, choć raz, nie miał sarkastycznego komentarza. Zamiast tego zachował w pamięci obraz jej stojącej nad kociołkiem. Hermiona Granger za kilka tygodni skończy dwadzieścia jeden lat. Wszelkie cechy uczennicy znikły w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Tak po prawdzie trudno mu było uwierzyć, że ta zgrabna, zorganizowana kobieta była denerwującą Wiem-To-Wszystko z bujnymi włosami i wiecznie uniesioną ręką.

Lekko kiwnął głową, wyszedł z klasy i skierował się do nieużywanego korytarza. Snape mógł poprosić Albusa o świstoklik do miejsca aportacji, jednak przyzwyczaił się, że idąc, wycisza swój umysł i uspokaja emocje. Czarny Pan dawał mu trochę czasu na przybycie.

Po przejściu labiryntem korytarzy i wyjściu przez nieoznakowane drzwi energicznym krokiem skierował się do miejsca aportacji, gdzie w starym pniu miał ukryty strój śmierciożercy. Zdjął zabezpieczenia, a schowek otworzył się, ujawniając czarne, aksamitne szaty, opalizującą, białą maskę i parę czarnych, skórzanych rękawic. Snape machnął różdżką i znienawidzony mundur znalazł się na jego ciele. Podciągnął lewy rękaw i dotknął różdżką znaku, dzięki czemu natychmiast aportował się do Czarnego Pana.

- Panie. – Jego szept pełen był czci, klękając, opuścił głowę. Była to oznaka uległości z małą domieszką czystokrwistej dumy.  
- Znowu spóźniony, Severusie? – spytał Czarny Pan, podchodząc do Mistrza Eliksirów.  
- Przepraszam, Panie – zaczynał, gdy usłyszał: _Crucio_. Przez ciało Snape'a przebiegł ból. Upadł ciężko na ziemię, gdy jego mięśnie kurczyły się w reakcji na zaklęcie. Nie wiedział, jak długo był trzymany pod klątwą. Gdy każda sekunda jest koszmarem bólu, czas przestaje płynąć. Wreszcie klątwa została przerwana.  
- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje żałosne wymówki – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Żądam rezultatów. Gdzie jest Potter?  
- Mój Panie, nie wiem – odpowiedział Snape, starając się rozluźnić drżące mięśnie. Crucio działało mocniej, jeśli ktoś próbował mu się przeciwstawić.  
Czarny Pan czekał, aż Nagini do niego przypełznie.  
- Mów dalej – odezwał się jego pan zachęcającym tonem. – Powiedz, dlaczego mnie zawodzisz.  
- Tylko _Dumbledore_ – Snape wypowiedział to nazwisko bez szacunku – wie, gdzie jest ten bachor.  
- A szlama? – dociekał Lord z szyderczą grzecznością. – Należy do jego najbliższych przyjaciół. Dlaczego ona nie wie?  
- Panie, cała korespondencja wysyłana jest za pośrednictwem tego po trzykroć przeklętego feniksa. Dumbledore jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy i nic nikomu nie powiedział. – Snape trzymał głowę spuszczoną, przygotowany na kolejne klątwy Crucio.  
- Wciąż traktujesz szlamę w ten sam sposób, jak wówczas, gdy była twoją nic niewartą uczennicą?  
- Jak inaczej miałbym traktować to zero, mój Panie? – wymruczał Snape kąśliwie. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Nagini zaczęła pełzać dookoła nich.  
Snape poczuł ciężar ręki Lorda, która gładziła go po głowie.   
- Jest takie stare powiedzenie, Severusie: „Muchy łapie się na miód, a nie na ocet". Rozumiesz je?  
Snape zachowywał się, jakby był zdezorientowany.  
- Chcesz bym... był _miły_ dla tej szlamy? – Do jego głosu wkradło się niedowierzanie.  
- Jesteś mi wierny, Severusie?  
- Tak, Panie, z całej duszy.  
- Kochasz mnie jako swojego Mistrza?  
- Całym sercem, mój Panie. – Snape kłamał bez wysiłku.  
- Jeśli wydam rozkaz, który jest ci... niemiły, wypełnisz go?  
- Bez wahania, Mistrzu.  
- Uwiedź ją.  
- Mistrzu? – spytał Snape bezmyślnie.  
- Weź ją do łóżka, jeśli musisz, Severusie. Zbliż się do niej i dowiedz wszystkiego, czego tylko będziesz w stanie. – W głosie Voldemorta były ślady zatrutej goryczy . – Wykorzystaj ją, by zbliżyć się do Pottera.  
Severus milczał przez chwilę, rozważając najlepszą odpowiedź.  
- Jeśli tego pragnie mój Pan, niech tak będzie.  
- Dobrze, Severusie. – Ręka została zabrana z jego głowy i przez moment Snape myślał, że Czarny Pan poklepie go jak psa. – Jeśli zawiedziesz, będę musiał wykorzystać inne sposoby. – Mimo łagodnego głosu, Snape wiedział, co kryje się za tymi słowami. – Idź już. Zacznij pracować nad tą szlamowatą dziwką.  
Snape wstał, by się deportować.  
- Jeszcze jedno, Severusie – dodał Czarny Pan. – Dobrze ją wyszkol, tak byśmy mogli się nią cieszyć, gdy jej przydatność się skończy.  
Pochylając głowę, Snape powiedział:  
- Jak sobie życzysz, Panie.  
Deportował się.

- Na Merlina, Severusie – mruczał Albus Dumbledore, siedząc za biurkiem i patrząc z zafrasowaniem widocznym w błękitnych oczach.  
- Nie wiem, co mam robić – powiedział Snape, pozwalając niepewności wkraść się do swojego głosu. – Jeśli nie będę udawał, że wypełniam ten rozkaz...  
- Zabije cię – skończył Albus.  
- Ale ona jest jeszcze dzieckiem – protestował Snape, jego głos podnosił się w dezaprobacie.  
- Niedługo skończy dwadzieścia jeden lat, Severusie – przypomniał mu Albus. – I wierzę, że jest już dorosła. Powinna mieć coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.  
- Dyrektorze – zaprotestował raz jeszcze, ale został uciszony.  
- Nie, Severusie – powiedział uprzejmie Albus. – Ma prawo wiedzieć.  
Po tych słowach starszy czarodziej wstał i podszedł do kominka.  
- Laboratorium Eliksirów – zawołał, wrzucając garść proszku Fiuu w ogień. – Hermiono, proszę, przyjdź do mnie i weź ze sobą fiolkę z eliksirem rozluźniającym mięśnie.  
- Z Severusem wszystko w porządku? – spytała z troską, gdy kilka chwil później wyszła z kominka.  
- Nic mi nie jest, Hermiono – odpowiedział Severus, a Albus stwierdził:  
- Rzucono na niego Crucio.  
- Och, Merlinie – wymruczała, podchodząc do Severusa i wręczając mu fiolkę. Snape wziął ją w dłoń, która lekko drżała. Hermiona, jak to miała w zwyczaju, otwarła fiolkę, więc musiał jedynie podnieść ją do ust i wypić eliksir.  
Gdy przełykał płyn, jego oczy napotkały jej. Zszokowała go głęboka troska, jaką dostrzegł w jej spojrzeniu. Na krótki moment coś się poruszyło w jego wnętrzu. Czy było to jego serce, rozum, dusza – nie wiedział. Jednak zdołał to zignorować.  
Albus podprowadził ją do krzesła i opowiedział, co się wydarzyło podczas zebrania. Severus, siedząc w ciszy, ze złożonymi rękami, obserwował ją przez zasłonę włosów.

Najpierw zbladła, potem poczerwieniała. Dopiero gdy Albus skończył mówić, spojrzała na Snape'a.  
- Tak mi przykro, Severusie – powiedziała delikatnie. – Może lepiej byłoby, gdybym wyjechała?   
- Będziesz ścigana, jak tylko się o tym dowie – stwierdził gorzko. – A ja będę martwy.  
- Nie! – krzyknęła, a on widział, jak jej umysł zaczął pracować. – Z pewnością Czarny Pan nie uważa, że stanie się to natychmiast, mam rację?  
- Polecił mi cię „uwieść" – wymruczał Severus, trzymając głowę spuszczoną. – Jestem pewien, że mogę to przez jakiś czas wykorzystywać. Niedługo zaczynają się lekcje. A my mamy za sobą... – podniósł wzrok, jego wargi lekko zadrżały, jakby w uśmiechu – trudną przeszłość.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
- Zostawię was samych, byście mogli ustalić szczegóły – powiedział Albus, obdarzył jednak Severusa ostrym spojrzeniem.  
- Panno Granger – począł mówić Severus, jeszcze zanim za Albusem zamknęły się drzwi. – Nie mogę pani na to pozwolić. – Kliknięcie. Dyrektor wyszedł. – Obawiam się, że nie rozumie pani zagrożenia.  
- Hermiona, Severusie – powiedziała uprzejmie, zaciskając zęby. – Mam na imię Hermiona. A jeśli nie będziesz grał według jego reguł, zabije cię.   
Podniósł głowę, pilnując, by jego twarz niczego nie wyrażała.  
- Nie wierzę, że naprawdę rozumiesz, Hermiono – stwierdził najuprzejmiejszym tonem, na jaki było go stać. – Oznacza to, że... będziemy musieli... zbliżyć się do siebie.  
- Rozumiem, proszę pana. – Jej głos był niski. – Możliwe, że nasze stosunki będą musiały stać się... intymne. – Tym razem to ona wpatrywała się w dywan.  
- Rozumiem, że ta myśl może być dla ciebie... odpychająca – wymamrotał niechętnie Snape.  
- Och nie, Severusie. – W jej głosie brzmiał niepokój, patrzyła na niego przestraszona. – Po prostu... – odwróciła wzrok, zanim wyszeptała: – nie mam dużego... doświadczenia. – Potem dodała z zawstydzeniem: – Prawdopodobnie skończę jako stara panna.  
- Nie liczyłbym na to, Hermiono – odpowiedział delikatnie. _Nie założyłbym się o to, moja droga_ – myślał. – _Poślubię cię i wezmę do łóżka, choć może się okazać, że nastąpi to w odwrotnej kolejności._  
- Jesteś inteligentną i miłą wiedźmą – powiedział gładko, pozwalając całemu ślizgońskiemu urokowi wślizgnąć się w te słowa. – Jestem pewien, że wielu czarodziejów byłoby dumnych, mając cię za żonę.  
- Proszę, Severusie – przerwała mu, podnosząc głowę. – Jestem szlamą. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że moje możliwości są, powiedzmy, ograniczone?  
- Zatem są głupcami i lepiej ci bez nich – sarknął.  
- Skąd _on_ będzie wiedział, że wypełniasz jego rozkazy? – spytała cicho.  
- Czarny Pan jest uzdolnionym legilimentą, Hermiono – powiedział, kontrolując swój głos. – Pozwalam mu wejrzeć w pewne części mojego umysłu, kryjąc przed nim inne.  
- Więc, dosłownie, zobaczy nas razem – podsumowała, po czym zaczerwieniła się.  
- Poza tym ma tutaj swoich szpiegów. Szybko mu doniosą, czy jego plan się sprawdza, czy nie.  
- Możemy zainscenizować kilka randek. – Zamyśliła się. – Kilka wycieczek na Pokątną, może wykład z eliksirów na... obiedzie? – Popatrzyła na niego niespokojnie. – Co o tym sądzisz?  
- Jestem w stanie to zaakceptować – wymruczał. – Jednak być może trzeba będzie czegoś więcej niż kilku „randek".   
Hermiona wstała powoli i podeszła do niego.  
- Jeśli uratuje to twoje życie, będzie warto.  
Pochyliła się i dotknęła ustami jego warg. Jej pocałunek był niewinny i cnotliwy. Pozwolił na niego, nie odpowiadając ani nie zatrzymując jej. Gdy się cofnęła, popatrzyła na niego przygnębiona.  
- Przepraszam. Mówiłam, że nie jestem doświadczona.

I znowu coś skurczyło się wewnątrz niego. Tym razem trudniej było mu to zignorować. Przyciągnął ją do siebie. Teraz to on kontrolował pocałunek, przebiegając dłonią przez jej włosy i kładąc ją na jej karku. Jego wargi rozchyliły się, a język delikatnie przesuwał się po jej ustach, dopóki ich nie otworzyła. Poczuł jej słodki smak, mieszaninę niewinności i czystości. Kiedy zakończył pocałunek i wypuścił ją, sam próbował uwierzyć, że drżenie, które poczuł, było efektem Crucio.

Wyglądała na zdziwioną, uniosła dłoń i dotknęła opuchniętych od pocałunku ust. Jej spojrzenie było rozproszone. Musiał zwalczyć szyderczy uśmieszek, gdy przełykała z trudem.  
- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to kontynuować, Hermiono? – spytał z niepokojem. Snape wiedział, że był to pierwszy prawdziwy pocałunek Hermiony.  
- Ja... ja... cóż, tak, oczywiście – odpowiedziała prawie nieświadomie.  
- Zatem będziemy postępować według _twojego_ planu. Może powinnaś wrócić do swoich komnat i odpocząć – powiedział wciąż uprzejmym tonem. – Zostanę i zrelacjonuję wszystko Albusowi, kiedy tylko wróci.  
Podeszła do kominka i wzięła z naczynia garść proszku Fiuu. Wrzucając go w płomienie, powiedziała niskim głosem:  
- Pokoje Hermiony Granger. – I weszła w zielony ogień.  
Kiedy zniknęła, Snape siedział przez kilka chwil i rozmyślał. _Tak, Hermioną Granger, z jej gryfońską wrażliwością, było bardzo łatwo manipulować._

Służenie dwóm panom jest sztuką zachowania równowagi. Mimo że był lojalny wobec Albusa, on wciąż postrzegał go jako sługę. Czarny Pan stracił go wiele lat temu. Jednakże nawet ten, kto służy dwóm panom, ma czasami okazję sprawić, by _jego panowie_ służyli jemu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6 – Przebudzenie**

Żałoba przejawia się na różne sposoby. Czasami przychodzi w postaci nieprzepartej złości na świat, że coś nam odebrał. Jednych opanowuje depresja; niektórzy posuwają się do ostateczności, wybierając śmierć zamiast życia z poczuciem straty. Niewielu zaprzecza temu, co się stało, trzymając się przyzwyczajeń, jakby ich ukochani wyjechali na jeden dzień. Jednakże prawie wszyscy, którzy doświadczyli straty, mówią o odrętwieniu, martwocie, które ogarniają ciało, umysł i duszę.

Hermiona Granger wiedziała, czym jest odrętwienie. Po utracie rodziców prawie osiemnaście miesięcy temu, krótko po rozpoczęciu praktyki u profesora Severusa Snape'a, oddała się ciężkiej pracy i nauce. W przeszłości przynosiło jej to pociechę. Żyła z dnia na dzień, nie doświadczając szczęścia czy smutku, po prostu egzystując w kokonie, który chronił ją przed emocjami i uczuciami.

Stan ten uległ zmianie miesiąc temu, kiedy Severus wrócił ze spotkania z Voldemortem. Otrzymał jasne rozkazy: wydobyć informacje od szlamy Granger, używając wszelkich metod. W gruncie rzeczy Czarny Pan rozkazał Severusowi, by ją uwiódł.

_Wycisnąć ze mnie informacje, wciskając się we mnie_ – myślała, sarkając w duchu, zupełnie jak jej mentor.

Kiedy miała sześć lat, usunięto jej migdałki w mugolskim szpitalu. Gdy po zabiegu zaczęła się budzić, z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że przez pewien czas jest w stanie walczyć z narkozą, by potem z powrotem w nią zapaść. Z każdą próbą udawało jej się wybudzić coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie przezwyciężyła jej działanie.

Tej nocy, gdy Severus niechętnie powiedział jej o rozkazach Czarnego Pana, pocałował ją. Była wcześniej całowana. Przez Wiktora i Rona. Nawet Harry pocałował ją, gdy byli na siódmym roku. Niewiele czuła podczas tych pocałunków, z wyjątkiem lekkiego obrzydzenia, gdy zastanawiała się, dlaczego męski język jest tak mokry i oślizgły.  
To ją zastanawiało. Mając analityczny umysł, myślała, czy przypadkiem nie woli dziewcząt. Jej status dziwaczki sprawiał, że trzymała się coraz węższych grup przyjaciół. W porównaniu z rówieśnikami była molem książkowym. Potem okazało się, że jest wiedźmą. Dlaczego nie lesbijką? Pewnie skończyłaby w Grupie-Moli-Książkowych-Wiedźm-Lesbijek-Lubiących-Średniowieczną-Poezję. W dodatku mieszkałaby gdzieś samotnie, jedynie ze zgrają kotów. 

Obserwując dziewczyny w Hogwarcie, doszła do wniosku, że dzielą się one na dwie kategorie: pierwsze miały ciało, o jakim marzyła, drugie natomiast takie, za którego brak dziękowała. Jednak żadna z grup nie przemawiała do jej seksualności. Pomysł pocałowania innej dziewczyny podniecał ją w takim samym stopniu, jak wspomnienie pocałunku Rona.

Hermiona pogodziła się z myślą, że prawdopodobnie skończy samotnie jako mol-książkowy-aseksualna-wiedźma-lubiąca-średniowieczną-poezję wraz z mnóstwem kotów. Gdy Severus Snape zaproponował jej praktyki, zabrała się z nowym zapałem do studiów. Mogła zostać Mistrzynią Eliksirów! I gdyby wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem Dobrych Chłopców, Severus mógłby otrzymać posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, a ona nauczałaby eliksirów.

A potem jej rodzice zostali zamordowani. Żyła jedynie dzięki swoim praktykom. W innym wypadku ona również byłaby martwa. Może zdołałaby walczyć lub wezwać pomoc, jednak bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że jej ciało znaleziono by obok jej martwych rodziców. Od tamtego dnia odrętwienie otoczyło ją jak tiulowa szata. Wydawało się, że nikt tej szaty nie dostrzega, jednak ona ją czuła. Niedostatek snu, warzenie najnudniejszych eliksirów, sprawdzanie wypracowań uczniów, brak spotkań z przyjaciółmi odkąd Ginny zdała owutemy, koszmary. Ta kombinacja sprawiała, że jej odrętwienie było prawie namacalne.

Przynajmniej dopóki Severus jej nie pocałował. Po tym poczuła się, jakby zaczynała walczyć o wybudzenie, o pozostawienie tej martwoty za sobą. Jednak przez miesiąc, który upłynął od tamtej chwili, więcej jej nie pocałował. Odbyli dwie „wyprawy na zakupy" do Apteki na Pokątnej i jedną do Apteki w Hogsmeade. Na wszystkich Severus zachowywał się jak dżentelmen, oferował ramię, niósł pakunki, otwierał drzwi, zapraszał na lunch. Po prawie dziewięciu latach sarkazmu i zgryźliwości (nie wspominając o jego złych dniach) miała wrażenie, jakby przebywała z kimś całkowicie innym, nowym i tak różnym od starego Snape'a.

Z kimś, kogo bardzo polubiła.

Posunął się jedynie do pieszczenia wnętrza jej dłoni lub kładzenia ręki na jej ramieniu. Jednak obserwował ją. Hermiona szybko to zauważyła. Nawet teraz, gdy przebywali na Grimmauld Place pod numerem dwunastym, Severus chował się w cieniu, ale była przekonana, że uważnie ją obserwuje.

Dlaczego?

Wciąż była zmęczona i ospała, ale siedząc przy kuchennym stole i oczekując na rozpoczęcie zebrania, zmusiła swój mózg do pracy. W końcu nazywano ją najmądrzejszą wiedźmą jej pokolenia. Nadszedł czas, by otrząsnąć się z żałoby i zacząć myśleć.

Dlaczego profesor Snape pocałował ją w ten sposób, a później prawie jej nie dotykał? Nie był nią zainteresowany? Nie, to niemożliwe. Na osobności dotykał jej dłoni. Zaczął stawać blisko niej, gdy pracowali wspólnie nad eliksirem.

Może chciał, by czuła się przy nim komfortowo, aby kolejne kroki nie były dla niej tak niemiłe, tak szokujące? Hermiona odrzuciła ten pomysł. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że Severus Snape byłby tak troskliwy, chyba że...

Chyba że mu zależało.

Na tę myśl wyprostowała się. Czy mogło mu na niej zależeć? W _ten_ sposób? Odrzuciła również tę myśl. W końcu według Kto Jest Kim W Magicznym Świecie był czystokrwistym, szanowanym Mistrzem Eliksirów, potężnym i niezależnym czarodziejem. Poza tym wydawało się, że większość ludzi, szczególnie Gryfonów, darzy taką sympatią jak, nie przymierzając, sklątki tylkowybuchowe.

_Dlaczego jednak przyjął cię na praktykę, jeśli mu nie zależało?_ – pytał jej umysł. – _Nigdy wcześniej nie miał praktykanta, przez wszystkie lata, kiedy nauczał._ Jednak to ona poprosiła go o przyjęcie, prawda? 

_Nie_ – odezwał się jej wewnętrzny głos. – _Spytał o twoje plany po zdaniu owutemów, a ty wspomniałaś, że ucieszyłabyś się, gdybyś mogła odbyć u niego praktykę. Jednocześnie dodałaś, że wiesz, iż on nie przyjmuje praktykantów. To on zwrócił się do profesora Dumbledore'a, by wyglądało, jakby otrzymał rozkaz._

W zamyśleniu dotknęła drogiego naszyjnika, który dał jej na Święta. Zupełnie nie w stylu małomównego Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie wspominając, że w nocy, gdy zapominała o jedzeniu, coś dla niej zamawiał. Prawda, zawsze towarzyszyły temu sarkastyczne komentarze, w stylu: _Czyż nie cieszysz się, że nie udało ci się uwolnić skrzatów, Hermiono?_ Jednak to był po prostu... Snape.

Oprócz tego były małe uprzejmości. Zaznaczał dla niej artykuły w czasopismach. Nie tylko dotyczące eliksirów, ale również zaklęć i transmutacji. Zagadnienia, które ją interesowały, a mało kto miał czas i odpowiednią wiedzę, by o nich rozmawiać. Severus pożyczał jej książki z własnej biblioteki i, jak się wydawało, zawsze miał ochotę na rozmowę o jej lekturach. A po morderstwie jej rodziców, kiedy koszmary się nasiliły, Severus zawsze upewniał się, że ma na składzie fiolkę Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, gdyby jej potrzebowała.

To wszystko doprowadziło ją do jednego wniosku. Biorąc pod uwagę standardy Snape'a, był on dla niej niezwykle miły. I nie wynikało to z jej pozwolenia na odegranie przedstawienia z uwiedzeniem, ponieważ zaczęło się na długo przed wydaniem tego rozkazu.

Może z tego właśnie powodu nie okazywał jej swojego zainteresowania? Może troszczył się o jej uczucia? Musiała przyznać przed sobą, że interesował ją od kilku lat. Zaczęło się to tej nocy, gdy nakrył ją z Ronem i poświęcił swój czas, by uleczyć ugryzienia na jej karku. 

Chciała pokochać Rona i kochała go, ale jak brata. Nie było w tym pasji, nawet najmniejszej. Przynajmniej z jej strony. Jednak Severus, dotykając jej ręki, sprawił, że jej serce podskoczyło. Jeśli to nie było pożądanie, to nigdy nie odkryje, czym ono jest.

A jeśli nie troszczył się o nią w ten sposób, cóż, może uda jej się sprawić, by ujrzał ją w innym świetle. Wystarczy dać mu odpowiednią motywację. Zanim zdążyła zaplanować, jak zdobyć tę szczególną uwagę Severusa, zjawił się w pełnym składzie klan Weasleyów. 

Ginny przywitała się z nią entuzjastycznie. Po zdaniu owutemów została zatrudniona w Ministerstwie Magii jako sekretarka w Wydziale Przestrzegania Magicznego Prawa. Była to nisko płatna, papierkowa robota, która pozwalała jej na badanie posunięć śmierciożerców. Mogła śledzić innych pracowników Ministerstwa, zajmując posadę, która była praktycznie niewidoczna.

Rozmowa z przyjaciółką sprawiła jej radość, wkrótce zresztą dołączyli do nich bracia Ginny. Jako pierwsi Fred i George. Kiedy wojna zaczęła wchodzić w agresywną fazę, bliźniacy nabrali trochę rozsądku. Ich sklep z dowcipami był równocześnie odpowiedzialny za dostarczanie nowych narzędzi i broni dla Zakonu. Szybko dosiadł się do nich Bill. Hermiona z zadowoleniem obserwowała głośne, rubaszne zachowanie bliźniaków.  
- Co teraz robisz, Hermiono? – spytał Bill z uśmiechem. Wciąż pracował jako Łamacz Uroków dla Gringotta, wykorzystywał jednak swoje stanowisko, aby śledzić przepływ pieniędzy między podejrzanymi o bycie śmierciożercami.   
- Normalne obowiązki praktykanta – odparła, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech.  
- Och, dobrze pamiętam własne praktyki – powiedział. – Wykonujesz najcięższą robotę. Niewdzięczne zadania. Ogłupiająca monotonia.  
Hermiona nie mogła się nie roześmiać z jego grobowej miny.  
- Dzięki temu dużo się uczę. Profesor Snape jest świetnym mentorem.  
Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do mrocznego czarodzieja, który, jak wiedziała, patrzył na nią. Severus stał plecami do ściany, obserwując ją, jednak z jego postawy i błysku w ciemnych oczach mogła odczytać, że był wściekły. Szybko odwróciła się do Billa i zapytała o jego zajęcia.

Słuchała jednym uchem, jak mówił o ostatnich przeklętych przedmiotach, nad którymi pracował. Severus był zły, a ona wiedziała, że to z powodu jej rozmowy z Billem. To było śmieszne, gdyż do żadnego z Weasleyów nie żywiła szczególnych uczuć. Byli dla niej jak bracia. Nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, że Severus był zazdrosny.

_W porządku, może się łudzę_ – pomyślała. – _Ale czy będzie coś złego w sprawdzeniu tej teorii?_  
Wiedziała z opowieści jego siostry, że Bill to urodzony flirciarz. _Dlaczego nie pozwolić mu na flirt ze mną? Nie muszę go zachęcać, po prostu nie będę go zniechęcać._

Słuchając Billa i bliźniaków, położyła dłoń na ręce starszego z braci, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę i spytać o zaklęcie, którym rozbroił zamknięte pudełko. Szybko zaproponował, że jej je zademonstruje i zanim się obejrzała, stała z Billem przyciśniętym do jej pleców i pokazującym jej ruchy różdżką. Jego dłoń obejmowała jej nadgarstek, gdy uczył ją inkantacji rozpraszającej Czarną Magię.

W tym momencie wszedł Albus i przywitał się z kilkoma członkami Zakonu. Podszedł prosto do Severusa i coś cicho do niego powiedział. Przez kuchnię przemknęły tylko dwa słowa:  
- Mroczny Znak.

Wszelkie rozmowy ucichły, gdy wszyscy w pomieszczeniu odwrócili się, by dowiedzieć się, kogo tym razem stracili. Hermiona, drżąc, pośpiesznie usiadła, a Albus rozejrzał się po zamarłym pokoju.   
- Dom Collinsów – powiedział smutno, jego oczy nie błyszczały, wypełnione jednocześnie bólem i wściekłością. – Córka Collinsów zaginęła. Jednak jej rodzice... – Albus spojrzał na Hermionę, jego głos się urwał, a ona poczuła nagły żal, wspominając swoich rodziców.  
- Zobaczę, czego mogę się dowiedzieć – odezwał się Severus głębokim głosem, marszcząc czoło. – Dyrektorze, panna Granger będzie potrzebowała eskorty do Hogwartu.  
- Odprowadzę ją bezpiecznie – zgłosił się Bill, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. Severus obdarzył go cichym prychnięciem i zwrócił się do Albusa.   
- Może jakiś auror? – zaproponował jedwabiście, odrzucając ofertę Billa.  
- Są w domu Collinsów, Severusie – powiedział Albus powoli. – Wszyscy, którym możemy ufać. Jednak bądź spokojny, zatroszczymy się o Hermionę.

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Severus będzie się kłócić, jednak zacisnął usta, lekko kiwnął głową i zdjął pelerynę z wieszaka na ścianie. Zarzucił ją na ramię i skierował się do wyjścia, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować.  
- Martha Collins była na moim roku – wyszeptała Ginny.

_Wychodzi w złości_ – pomyślała Hermiona. – _Nie będzie w stanie używać Oklumencji, jeśli będzie zły._ Strącając rękę Billa, pobiegła za Severusem, ignorując zdziwiony wzrok pozostałych członków Zakonu.  
Właśnie otwierał drzwi, by wyjść, kiedy krzyknęła:  
- Poczekaj, Severusie!  
Na moment przystanął w półotwartych drzwiach, potem powoli zamknął je i zwrócił się w jej stronę. Obdarzając zirytowanym spojrzeniem zakryty portret pani Black, zaprowadził ją do salonu.   
- O co chodzi, Hermiono? – wysyczał. – Raczej się śpieszę. Życie młodej kobiety jest w niebezpieczeństwie.  
- Proszę, bądź ostrożny, Severusie – powiedziała drżąco, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez, cicho napływających do jej oczu.  
- Może powinnaś posłuchać swojej rady – odparł złośliwie niskim głosem – i unikać mężczyzn z rodziny Weasleyów, chyba że chcesz ponieść tego konsekwencje.  
Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.  
- Nie obchodzą mnie – wyszeptała z bólem. – Chcę, byś ty był ostrożny.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie gwałtownie i zatopił jej usta w pocałunku, który bardziej był wyrazem zazdrości niż pożądania. Jednak dla Hermiony nie miało to znaczenia. Czuła buzujący w niej żar. Rozchyliła usta, gdy poczuła na nich jego język. Oddała mu pocałunek, dotykając go językiem i wtapiając się w niego. Kiedy się od niej odsunął, wyczuła, że jego złość rozwiała się jak mgła w porannym słońcu.

Severus uniósł dłoń do jej policzka i starł jej łzy.  
- Wrócę – wyszeptał. – Zapamiętaj to.  
Nawet w przytłumionym świetle mogła dostrzec dziwny triumf błyszczący w jego oczach, gdy odwracał się od niej i wychodził z pokoju. Usłyszała odgłos otwieranych drzwi, potem ich zamknięcie. Stała tam w ciemności i zastanawiała się, czego właściwie od niego chciała.

I, co ważniejsze, czego on chciał od niej?


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7 – Oczekiwanie**

Oczekiwanie to prawdopodobnie najtrudniejsza rzecz, zdecydowała Hermiona. Severus wyszedł kilka godzin temu, by spróbować odkryć, co stało się z Marthą Collins i, jeśli jeszcze żyje, spróbować ją uratować. 

Ku zakłopotaniu Billa, Albus Dumbledore odprowadził Hermionę do Hogwartu prawie natychmiast po wyjściu Severusa. Dyrektor zasugerował, że powinna się przespać. Hermiona wiedziała jednak, że nie będzie w stanie zasnąć, dopóki Severus nie powróci. Złym znakiem było to, że nie został wezwany, a teraz skradał się i wypytywał innych śmierciożerców. To niebezpieczne zajęcie. Jeśli Voldemort stanie się zbyt podejrzliwy wobec Mistrza Eliksirów, będzie to oznaczało śmierć Severusa.

Dlatego też Hermiona, zamiast położyć się spać, skierowała się do laboratorium, żeby przejrzeć składziki i sprawdzić, czy jakiś eliksir nie wyczerpał się na tyle, by mogła go uwarzyć, nie wzbudzając przy tym podejrzeń. Wreszcie zdecydowała, że mieli małe zapasy Szkiele-Wzro i przygotowała kociołek, zamierzając uwarzyć jego partię.

Severus Snape przemierzał w pośpiechu ukryte przejście, kierując lewitującymi przed nim noszami. Zabrało mu to tylko kilka chwil, a czuł, jakby piasek w klepsydrze przesypywał się coraz szybciej. Na noszach znajdowały się dwa ciała, więc zawołał Poppy, jeszcze zanim doszedł do drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Poppy pośpieszyła, by otworzyć drzwi, i pomogła mu manewrować noszami.  
- Dwie, Severusie? – spytała zdezorientowana. – Czy jedna z nich to...   
- Wierzę, że tak – przerwał jej Severus. – Raczej trudno powiedzieć.  
Poppy przeniosła ciała na osobne łóżka i zaczęła przesuwać różdżką nad jedną z dziewcząt, stawiając magiczną diagnozę.  
- Jest w stanie zastoju? – spytała z obawą na twarzy.  
- Obie są – sarknął Severus. – Inaczej by umarły.

Szkolna pielęgniarka nie wyraziła na głos swoich myśli, że nadal mogły umrzeć, choćby podczas wyciągania ich z zastoju. Wiedziała, że Severus nigdy by ich nie wprowadził w ten stan, gdyby nie było to naprawdę konieczne.   
Podszedł do kominka i wyszeptał: _Incendio!_ Wrzucił w płomienie garść proszku Fiuu i wywołał Dumbledore'a. Albus odparł, że już się do nich udaje. Następnie Severus wywołał Hermionę. Intuicja podpowiedziała mu, że dziewczyna była w laboratorium eliksirów. Miał rację.  
- Hermiono – powiedział ostro. – Przynieś natychmiast cztery Mago-apteczki do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. – Severus, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyjął głowę z kominka i zwrócił się do Poppy.  
- Co mam robić?  
- Zajmę się tą dziewczyną, myślę, że jest w gorszym stanie – odpowiedziała mu Poppy. – Możesz zacząć leczyć tę drugą. Ma złamane trzy żebra po prawej stronie i obawiam się, że również przebite płuco.  
Przez kilka chwil pracowali w milczeniu, starając się uleczyć rany. Poppy zdała sobie sprawę, że uszkodzenia są tak rozległe, iż bez zaklęcia zastoju żadna z dziewczyn nie przeżyłaby drogi do Hogwartu.  
Hermiona weszła z Mago-apteczkami. Na pomysł ich stworzenia wpadła kilka miesięcy wcześniej, wzorując się na mugolskich apteczkach pierwszej pomocy. Można je było skurczyć, więc każdy członek Zakonu Feniksa nosił przy sobie dwie przez cały czas.  
- Postaw apteczki i odejdź – polecił Severus. Nie było powodu, dla którego miałaby oglądać taką jatkę.   
Hermiona odstawiła pudełka i otworzyła je, zaczynając wyjmować eliksiry. Severus wpatrzył się w nią, wzdychając w środku. _Nie widzi, że próbuję ją oszczędzić?_ Wystarczająco okropne było, że sam musiał to oglądać i próbować zaleczyć rany.  
- Hermiono, potrzebuję czterech fiolek Eliksiru Uzupełniającego Krew – rozkazała Poppy. – I jedną Szkiele-Wzro.  
Młoda wiedźma wyjęła kilka fiolek Eliksiru Uzupełniającego Krew z przegródki w apteczce oraz Szkiele-Wzro z innej. Niespokojnie popatrzyła na dziewczyny.  
- Dlaczego nie oddychają? – spytała z wahaniem.  
- Zastosowałem eliksir zastoju – sarknął Snape. Jego irytacja wywołana tym pytaniem była oczywista. Podniósł wzrok i dostrzegł wyraz jej twarzy. – Naprawdę, Hermiono – powiedział sarkastycznie. – Nawet _ty_ nie pamiętasz mojej przemowy do pierwszorocznych? Uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę...  
- ...a nawet powstrzymać śmierć – dokończyli jednocześnie. Choć Severus był bardzo zajęty, ucieszyło go, że powiedziała te słowa dokładnie z tą samą intonacją, co on.  
- Bardzo dobrze, Hermiono – powiedział delikatnie i zauważył zdumione spojrzenie Poppy. Severus opuścił głowę i zajął się dziewczyną.

Albus wszedł w pośpiechu do sali szpitalnej.  
- Severusie, cieszę się, że jesteś bezpieczny. – Spojrzał na pacjentkę Poppy. – Znalazłeś pannę Collins. – Jego ton był poważny.  
- Lucjusz Malfoy świętował uwolnienie z Azkabanu – stwierdził Severus gorzko. – Te dwie dziewczyny były częścią jego rozrywki.   
Począł rzucać zaklęcia, by uleczyć połamane żebra.  
- Orientujesz się, kim jest druga dziewczyna? – przerwała mu Poppy.   
Severus potrząsnął głową.  
- Myślę, że jest mugolką, ale nie jestem tego pewien – przyznał. – Czułem, że mam okazję uratować je obie.

Hermiona westchnęła na myśl, że było więcej ludzi, których nie zdołał uratować. Zastanawiała się, jak na świecie może kwitnąć takie zło. I złapała się na rozmyślaniu, jak wiele Severus widział – albo, co gorsze – w czym musiał brać udział tylko po to, by dostarczyć informacji Zakonowi Feniksa. Kiedy spojrzał w jej stronę, wpatrywała się w niego. Jego szczęki były zaciśnięte i wiedziała, że dostrzegł w jej oczach żal.

Dyrektor włączył się w leczenie Marthy Collins, która była w cięższym stanie niż bezimienna mugolka. W końcu Severus odsunął się od niej i powiedział:  
- Zrobiłem dla niej, co było w mojej mocy.  
Poppy kiwnęła głową.   
- Wierzę, że również dla panny Collins zrobiliśmy tyle, ile byliśmy w stanie.

Ze swojej obszernej szaty Severus wyjął skrzyneczkę z eliksirami. Zdjął z niej zabezpieczenia i wyjął dwie fiolki czerwonego eliksiru. Bez słowa wręczył jedną Albusowi. Hermiona wiedziała, że musi to być antidotum na eliksir zastoju. Przebiegło jej przez myśl, że wprowadzenie dziewcząt w zastój było niesłychanie odważnym i ryzykownym czynem.

Delikatnie otworzyli wargi dziewcząt i wlali ożywczy eliksir w ich usta. Hermiona obserwowała to w milczeniu, prawie nie oddychając, podczas gdy Severus, podtrzymując mugolkę jednym ramieniem, delikatnie gładził jej gardło. Hermionę ogarnęło poczucie nierzeczywistości. Zawsze myślała, że Opiekun Slytherinu podziela ślizgońskie uprzedzenia wobec mugoli. Jednak z wyrazu twarzy Severusa w tamtej chwili wywnioskowała, że uratowanie życia tej dziewczynie jest najważniejszą rzeczą w jego życiu. 

Właśnie wtedy Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że mogłaby pokochać tego człowieka. Nie przez życzliwość, jaką jej okazał, czy jego zazdrość, lecz przez fakt, że poruszyłby niebo i ziemię, by uratować nieznaną mugolkę. To właśnie ona przełknęła jako pierwsza i wróciła do życia, kaszląc i dławiąc się. 

Dziewczyna otwarła oczy i rozejrzała się wokół ze strachem. Albus odezwał się do niej cicho i zapewnił ją, że jest bezpieczna.  
- Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, Hermiono – polecił Severus, wyciągając w jej stronę rękę, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Hermiona, bez słowa, włożyła fiolkę w jego otwartą dłoń i obserwowała jak przekonuje młodą dziewczynę do wypicia jej zawartości.  
- M-moja m-mama – zaczęła go błagać, jej ręce chwyciły go za nadgarstki.  
Tonem, którego nie można było porównać do tego używanego wobec uczniów, Severus powiedział jej, że szukają jej matki, a ona musi wypić lekarstwo. Hermiona nie była zaskoczona, że dziewczyna zgodziła się. Gdy tylko zaczęła zapadać w sen, Severus opuścił ją na poduszki i okrył kocami. W pośpiechu podszedł do panny Collins i spytał o jej stan.  
- Oddycha, ale wciąż jest nieprzytomna – odpowiedziała mu Poppy. – Myślę, że jest to spowodowane urazem głowy, jednak nie będę pewna, dopóki nie będę miała szansy tego wyleczyć.  
- Uratowałeś je obie, Severusie – powiedział delikatnie Albus.  
- A jeszcze więcej zostawiłem na śmierć – uciął Severus, zamykając pojemnik z eliksirami i nakładając na niego zabezpieczenia, po czym włożył go do kieszeni.  
- Nie możesz ocalić wszystkich – przypomniał mu Albus. – Dzięki tobie te dwie dziewczyny będą żyły.  
Severus zwrócił się w stronę śpiących postaci i sarknął:  
- Czy któraś z nich będzie mi za to wdzięczna rankiem, gdy się przebudzi i uświadomi sobie, że jest sierotą? Czy będą wdzięczne, że zostawiłem ich rodziny, by cierpiały i umarły? Czy też będą mnie przeklinać i mówić, że wolałyby śmierć?   
- Kiedy zdadzą sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłeś – wtrąciła się delikatnie Hermiona – będą ci wdzięczne.  
- Tak mówisz – zauważył Severus, szydząc z jej opinii. – Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że ludzie rzadko doceniają to, że pozwoliłeś umrzeć ich rodzinom. – Odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali, czarna peleryna powiewała za nim.

- Nie pojmuję, dlaczego pozwolili mu wyjść z tym dziewczynami – wymruczała do siebie Hermiona. Jednak Dumbledore usłyszał ją.  
- Severus wmawia śmierciożercom, że potrzebuje części ciała do różnych eliksirów – wyjaśnił jej Albus. – W ten sposób może przejść między tymi, który przeżyli, i wybrać „ofiary". Zazwyczaj jest w stanie wyjść z jedną lub dwiema.  
Poppy spojrzała znad łóżka Marthy Collins.  
- Jednak Severus pamięta jedynie o tych, których nie zdołał uratować – powiedziała ze smutkiem.  
Hermiona wpatrywała się w drzwi, którymi wyszedł Mistrz Eliksirów. Znowu rozmyślała intensywnie, prawie nie słysząc, jak Albus i Poppy zastanawiają się, kiedy będą mogli rzucić Obliviate na mugolkę i jak zwrócić ją mugolskim władzom.

Jeśli ktokolwiek spytałby ją o opinię na temat Severusa Snape'a, kiedy była jeszcze uczennicą, Hermiona powiedziałaby, że był surowym, sarkastycznym, jednak wciąż zasługującym na szacunek nauczycielem. Później dostrzegła inne strony jego osobowości. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jego zainteresowanie nią przewyższało zaciekawienie mentora i że rozkaz uwiedzenia jej bardzo go rozgoryczył. Uważała, że to, iż jej nie dotykał, powodowały uprzedzenia. W końcu była szlamą.

Teraz jednak, kiedy zobaczyła, do czego był w stanie się posunąć, by uratować nieznaną mugolkę, zastanawiała się skąd tak naprawdę pochodziła jego niechęć. Czy stąd, że był dżentelmenem? Czy po prostu nie chciał jej do niczego zmuszać?

Po ujrzeniu go z innej strony Hermiona zdecydowała się dać mu trochę więcej czasu. Ale nie za dużo.

Była zmęczona czekaniem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8 – Czekanie dobiega końca**

Severus Snape był zagadką. 

Nie, zdecydowała Hermiona. Był czymś gorszym. Zagadki mają rozwiązania, odpowiedzi. Severus był nierozszyfrowaną enigmą. Nieważne, ile razy jej myśli do niego powracały – nie mogła znaleźć żadnej przyczyny jego zachowania.

Kiedy była uczennicą, profesor Snape był przekleństwem jej życia, a jedynym czarodziejem, który wywoływał u niej większą niechęć od niego, był Voldemort. Teraz, pomijając jego brak sympatii wobec nich, zauważała, że często ryzykował życie, by ich uratować. Był lojalnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa, ale również śmierciożercą. Wykorzystywał każdą sposobność, by kogoś uratować, również mugoli, jednak nawet nie próbował pomóc samemu sobie. Voldemort rozkazał mu ją uwieść i wydobyć od niej informacje, w przeciwnym razie mógł go zabić, a on wciąż jedynie całował ją na dobranoc.

Nie mogła go rozgryźć. Czy zachowywał się tak dlatego, że była szlamą? Nie była dla niego atrakcyjna? Czy jego zainteresowania kierowały się w _inne_ strony? A może były jakieś powody, których nie mogła odkryć?

Nie żeby się skarżyła na pocałunki. Severus Snape był szczególnie uzdolniony w sztuce całowania. Była to myśl, która – mogła się założyć – nigdy nie przemknie przez głowy uczniów Hogwartu. Ten mężczyzna całował lepiej, niż ktokolwiek powinien mieć prawo.

Ich cowieczorne czynności przebiegały według ustalonego schematu. Odprowadzał ją do jej komnat i zatrzymywał, gdy już wypowiedziała hasło. Kiedy drzwi stawały otworem, spoglądała na niego, by spotkać te niepojęte, czarne oczy. Powoli opuszczał spojrzenie na jej usta, a potem wracał do jej oczu. Jego ręka przesuwała się na tył jej głowy, kontrolując jej ruchy, zaś jego usta ocierały się o jej wargi, jakby dawał jej czas na zaprotestowanie.

Drugi pocałunek był głębszy; jego wargi były bardziej wymagające, a jego język rozpoczynał wędrówkę po jej ustach. Rozchylała wargi i pozwalała mu się smakować, sama robiąc to samo. Trwali tak przez kilka następnych minut, delektując się czystą, niczym nieskażoną przyjemnością. Była to czynność, za którą przyłapani przez niego uczniowie ponieśliby bolesne konsekwencje i za którą z pewnością straciliby sporą ilość punktów. Gdy jej ręce zaczynały przyciągać go bliżej, przerywał pocałunek i przez chwilę intensywnie się w nią wpatrywał. Hermiona nigdy nie mogła zobaczyć w jego oczach żadnych emocji. Niesamowitym (głębokim i seksownym) głosem życzył jej dobrej nocy. Potem odchodził, a czarne szaty powiewały za nim. Widocznie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, albo nie obchodziło go to, że zostawiał ją osłabioną pożądaniem.

Jak wiele razy wcześniej, Hermiona obracała w umyśle tę zagadkę, zwaną Severusem Snape'em, jednak nie zbliżała się do rozwiązania. 

Był w wyśmienitym nastroju. Miał przerwę świąteczną i bardzo się cieszył z powodu braku lekcji. Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Severus wcale nie nienawidził uczniów czy nauczania. Po prostu bycie śmierciożercą i szpiegiem Zakonu w połączeniu z pracą w Hogwarcie było zbyt wielkim obciążeniem dla jednego człowieka. Nie wspominając już o tym, że każdą „wolną" chwilę spędzał na uwodzeniu swojej praktykantki.

Im więcej czasu z nią spędzał, tym bardziej jej pożądał. W laboratorium była utalentowaną asystentką i wydawało się, że czyta w jego myślach. Poza tym nauczała obecnie w klasach od jeden do cztery i spisywała się znakomicie. Sprawdzała także nudne wypracowania uczniów przygotowujących się do SUMów i owutemów. Czy mógł być obwiniany za to, że nieustannie zastanawiał się, jaka będzie w sypialni?

Jednak Severus odkrył coś, czego wcześniej nie przewidział: on _chciał_, by ona _odwzajemniała_ jego pragnienie. Nie wystarczyło, że mógł manipulacjami zwabić ją do swojej sypialni. Gdyby w tym tkwił problem, powiedziałby jej, że potrzebuje krwi dziewicy i pozwolił jej gryfońskiej wrażliwości uczynić kolejny krok. Kiedy już miałby ją w sypialni, był przekonany, że mógłby dać jej wystarczająco dużo przyjemności, by skłonić ją do powrotu. Jednak pragnął, by go _zaprosiła_ do swojego łóżka. Chciał, by go wybrała. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego sumienie rozwijało się akurat teraz. To było dość kłopotliwe.

Zawsze, gdy był wzywany, czekała w laboratorium na jego powrót. Nosiła ze sobą Mago-apteczkę. Włączyła do niej specjalne eliksiry, pomagające uporać się ze skutkami Cruciatusa. Nigdy wcześniej nie chciał, by ktoś robił wokół niego zamieszanie, jednak odkrył, że jej troska nie była mu tak niemiła, jak się spodziewał. Kiedy wracał niezraniony, nalewała mu kieliszek brandy i siadała w radosnej ciszy, nie zadając żadnych pytań. Ciekawiło go to.

- Powiedz mi coś, Hermiono. Zazwyczaj nie przestajesz zadawać pytań. Ale nigdy nie pytasz mnie o zebrania. Dlaczego? – Wiedział, że mówiąc to, otwiera puszkę Pandory – mogłaby uznać, że wolno jej pytać.  
- Ponieważ nie wierzę, byś naprawdę chciał komuś o tym opowiadać – odpowiedziała Hermiona, posyłając mu spojrzenie. – Jeśli jednak czujesz taką potrzebę, z chęcią cię wysłucham.  
To pewnie z powodu brandy. A może z powodu zbyt wielu nieprzespanych nocy. A może był już zmęczony zwodzeniem obu stron, wciąż prowokowany przez obu panów. A może szykując się do walki, potrzebował wymówki, by porozmawiać, powodu do wyrażenia wszystkich emocji, które dotąd dusił w sobie. Jednak spytał:   
- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?  
- Naprawdę chcesz mi opowiedzieć? – spytała cicho. – Jeśli jesteś wystarczająco odważny, by z tym żyć, ja mogę być wystarczająco dzielna, by cię wysłuchać, jeśli przyniesie ci to ulgę.  
Znowu poczuł ten dziwny, wewnętrzny skurcz, jak już kilka razy wcześniej. Siedział w fotelu, a ona była zwinięta na dywanie, nogi trzymała podwinięte pod siebie. Jedyne światło pochodziło z kominka. Wyglądała tak młodo, a jednak pożądał jej tak bardzo, że chciał ją wziąć wtedy i tam, na orientalnym dywanie. Zamiast tego odprowadził ją do jej pokoju, całując na pożegnanie.

Była osłabiona, a on doświadczył już takich sytuacji w przeszłości. Zawsze wtedy brał wszystko, co było mu oferowane. Jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie wykorzystać _jej_ – jedynego światła w otaczających go ciemnościach. Już nie chciał nią manipulować za pomocą miłych gestów, choć jego motywacja wciąż była samolubna. Uzależnił się od widoku jej uśmiechu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że miał moc jej uszczęśliwiania. Zbyt wiele czasu spędził w życiu na unieszczęśliwianiu ludzi, jednak jej... _jej_ mógł dać szczęście.

Jak zwykle przebywali w jego prywatnym laboratorium, w którym praca była bardziej wydajna niż w szkolnym. Tamto pomieszczenie zostało przystosowane bardziej do nauczania, a to do pracy. Zaprojektowano je specjalnie do eksperymentów i bardziej zaawansowanego studiowania eliksirów. Było w nim wyposażenie, którego nie potrafiłby zidentyfikować nawet uczeń siódmego roku, przygotowujący się do owutemów.

- Jeszcze chwila, Hermiono, potrzebuję twojej pomocy – poinformował ją niskim głosem, obserwując, jak ostatnie ziarenka piasku przesypują się do dolnego pojemnika klepsydry. Na uzgodniony wcześniej znak otworzyła drzwi do zrobionej na zamówienie Ciemnej Kabiny i stanęła z zegarkiem w ręku. Ciemna Kabina była szafką, zaklętą tak, by nie wpuszczać powietrza i światła. Utrzymanie nałożonych na nią zaklęć sporo kosztowało, a ponieważ był bardziej nauczycielem niż naukowcem, łatwo można było zrozumieć, że posiadał tylko jedną.

Gdy spadło ostatnie ziarnko piasku, zgasił ogrzewanie pod kociołkiem i przykrył go. Założywszy rękawice ze smoczej skóry, Severus szybko przeniósł kociołek do Kabiny. Kiedy zamknął drzwi, Hermiona ustawiła licznik na sto sześćdziesiąt dziewięć i pół godziny.  
- Teraz czekamy – nawet gdy to mówił, wiedział, że słowa są zbędne i w myślach sarknął na siebie za stwierdzanie oczywistości. Ostatnio tak właśnie robił, używając pustych słów, by wypełnić przestrzeń. Rozglądając się, nie był zaskoczony odkryciem, że Hermiona posprzątała resztę laboratorium. Jako praktykantka była prawdziwym klejnotem. Pewnego dnia będzie z niej znakomita Mistrzyni Eliksirów.

_Ach, gdyby tylko chciała zostać towarzyszką Mistrza Eliksirów_ – zaszydził jego wewnętrzny głos. Jednak nie pragnął, by była jedynie Mistrzynią; chciał, by została jego żoną.  
- Myślę, że skończyliśmy na dzisiaj – kontynuował. – Odprowadzę cię do twojej komnaty.

Po założeniu zabezpieczeń na laboratorium, przeszedł z nią korytarzami przez lochy. Kiedy była dzieckiem, Hermiona wciąż paplała, zadawała pytania. Teraz, gdy dorosła, pragnął, by mówiła, jednak nie wiedział, jak ją do tego zachęcić. W milczeniu podążali do portretu Lukrecji Borgii. Hermiona podała hasło i wpatrzyła się wyczekująco w Severusa, gdy portret odsłaniał przejście.

Zawsze zatrzymywał się przed pocałowaniem jej, dając jej szansę na odmowę lub odwrócenie się. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie zrobiła, ale Severus zawsze się co do tego upewniał. Pierwszy pocałunek był obietnicą, lekką i kuszącą. Zawsze pozostawali w korytarzu, na wypadek gdyby gdzieś ukrywali się szpiedzy Czarnego Pana. Severus nie przepadał za publicznym okazywaniem uczuć, jeszcze bardziej niemiła mu była konieczność wykorzystywania Hermiony w ten sposób, choć dziewczyna nigdy się nie skarżyła.

Drugi pocałunek pozwalał uwidocznić się pasji. Smakował słodycz jej niewinności, uzdrawiając swoją zniszczoną duszę. Jedną dłonią pieścił jej głowę przez gęste, jedwabiste włosy, drugą kładł na jej ramieniu. Severus nigdy nie pozwalał sobie posunąć się dalej; w innym razie mógłby zapomnieć o swoim postanowieniu, że powinna mu się oddać z własnej woli. Zdobycie się na taką cierpliwość wiele go kosztowało. Ten ostatni krok należał do niej.

Jednak nigdy go nie wykonała.

Patrząc jej w oczy i widząc zaufanie, jakim go obdarzała, Severus odwracał się od niej w pośpiechu i odchodził, zanim jego postanowienie ległoby w gruzach. Nigdy go nie zawołała, a on nie wspominał o tym kolejnego dnia.

Ta noc nie była inna. Hermiona podała hasło i pocałowała go dwukrotnie, podczas gdy owłosiona kulka pomarańczowej furii, którą ona nazywała członkiem rodziny, przebiegła obok nich. Kolejny raz gdy spojrzał w jej oczy, nie mógł posunąć się dalej. Severus nie był w stanie zawieść zaufania, jakie w nim pokładała. Manipulował nią do tego momentu, reszta zależała od niej.

Uwalniając ją, odwrócił się na pięcie i począł odchodzić, kiedy zatrzymały go jej słowa:  
- Wejdziesz na filiżankę herbaty? – Jej głos był silny, on jednak usłyszał echo niepewności.  
Severus wrócił do niej.  
- Jeśli wejdę, będę oczekiwał czegoś więcej niż herbata – ostrzegł ją niskim głosem.  
Raz jeszcze Hermiona zaskoczyła go uśmiechem.  
- Taką miałam nadzieję.  
Ujęła go za rękę i wprowadziła do swojego pokoju.

Przez kolejne miesiące ich związek miał właśnie taką postać – współpracownicy za dnia, kochankowie w nocy. Technicznie Hermiona wciąż miała rok do ukończenia praktyk, jednak szybko zbliżała się do momentu, w którym kończyła się teoria, a zaczynała praca nad własnym projektem. Podczas gdy jego życie było wciąż rozdarte między Voldemortem i Zakonem, Hogwart był wyspą stabilności w samym środku chaosu. Severus łapał się na rozmyślaniu, co by się stało, gdyby oboje przeżyli wojnę i mogli kontynuować swój nauczycielski tandem. Marzył o tym, że gdy Voldemort zostanie pokonany, Dumbledore poważnie rozważy jego kandydaturę na nauczyciela OPCMu, a Hermiona mogłaby zostać nową Mistrzynią Eliksirów.

Jego nadzieje i marzenia, jego plany i manipulacje utrzymywały go przy życiu. Po każdym Mrocznym Zebraniu wracał do Hogwartu, by przekonać się, że Hermiona czeka na niego z niepokojem. Severus odnalazł radość w trzymaniu jej w ramionach podczas snu. Odkrył również, że była wymagającą kochanką, ale równie wiele z siebie dawała.

Był zadowolony jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu. A potem przyszedł koniec. Pokonanie Voldemorta było spokojniejsze, niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał. Severus myślał, że wojna skończy się decydującą bitwą na błoniach Hogwartu i lękał się jej nadejścia.

Z pomocą kilku zaklęć lokalizujących Harry Potter, aurorzy i Zakon Feniksa aportowali się podczas zebrania śmierciożerców. Potter rzucił klątwę na Voldemorta, zabijając mrocznego czarodzieja i przywiązując jego duszę do umierającego ciała. Severus zerwał maskę i szaty, kiedy usłyszał odgłosy aportacji gdzieś za sobą. Udało im się zaskoczyć pozostałych śmierciożerców i ująć ich. Po obu stronach było zadziwiająco mało zranionych.

Były wakacje, Severus wrócił samotnie do zamku, zostawiając Hermionę w ramionach Harry'ego Pottera i Ronalda Weasleya. Zwycięzcy gratulowali sobie wzajemnie, przeprowadzając procesy złapanych śmierciożerców. Jednak Severus wciąż był w szoku, że końcowa bitwa się nie odbyła. Nigdy nie miał pewności, że dożyje tego momentu. Całkowicie się zagubił.

Była młoda. Była nieustraszona. Była jedną z najbardziej utalentowanych uczennic, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkał. We wszystkich dyscyplinach magii. I wiedział, że ją kocha. Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś takiego jak ona. A teraz spędził lata, manipulując nią tak, by zaczęła mu ufać.

Miłość, którą odkrył, nie była tym, za co ją zawsze uważał. Jeśli kogoś kochasz, nie czyni cię to słabym. To miłość do niej czyniła go silnym. Skierował się do swojego gabinetu i zaczął pisać. Kiedy skończył, osuszył ostrożnie pergamin i zrobił kopię do swojego archiwum. Jeszcze nie wróciła, więc umieścił rolkę częściowo za portretem Lukrecji Borgii i wrócił do swoich komnat.

Hermiona znalazła go tam godzinę później. Spędził ten czas na rozmyślaniach. Miał nadzieję, że jego postanowienie się nie zmieni. Zasługiwała na wolność.  
- Co to ma znaczyć, Severusie? – spytała, trzymając pergamin na widoku.  
Severus spojrzał na nią chłodno.  
- Straciłaś umiejętność czytania?  
- Wydajesz mi dyplom Mistrzyni Eliksirów rok przed czasem. – Popatrzyła na niego z bólem w oczach, a on odwrócił spojrzenie. Nie mógł go znieść. – Dlaczego?  
- Ponieważ jesteś gotowa.  
Hermiona zaczęła się z nim kłócić, przypominając, że nie skończyła swojego projektu. Powiedziała mu o wszystkim, czego pragnęła się nauczyć. W końcu zaczęła płakać.  
- Nie zostawię cię, Severusie. Kocham cię.  
Odwrócił się do niej z błyszczącymi oczami.  
- Jak możesz tak mówić, skoro nigdy nie miałaś wyboru? Nasz „związek" bazował na rozkazie Voldemorta – sarknął. – A może o tym zapomniałaś?  
Severus zmusił się, by nie ujawnić emocji i nie poruszył się, gdy łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach. Hermiona uciekła.

Siedział przed dłuższy czas, wpatrując się w ogień i zastanawiając się, dlaczego musiał ją pokochać. Życie było mniej skomplikowane, gdy jej tylko pożądał. Była młoda, dojdzie do siebie po tym zranieniu. Severus wątpił, czy on również. Jednak był pewny, że zasługiwała na kogoś lepszego. Piętno Voldemorta pozostanie w nim do końca życia. Ludzie zawsze będą o nim szeptać i plotkować. Nie zasłużyła na męża, który będzie tak postrzegany. 

Zdecydował w końcu, że przejdzie na emeryturę, chociaż nie miał pewności, czy będzie w stanie spać bez niej. Wstał i siłą przyzwyczajenia sprawdził zabezpieczenia, tylko po to, by przekonać się, że ktoś był w laboratorium. Musiał to zbadać; trzymał tam zbyt wiele rzadkich składników. Z różdżką w ręce otworzył drzwi i wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia. 

Hermiona pochylała się nad kociołkiem, mieszając w nim i patrząc wyzywająco na Severusa.  
- Zrozumiałam _zbyt_ dobrze – powiedziała mu, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Ale jeśli sądzisz, że możesz się tak łatwo pozbyć mnie ze swojego życia, to musisz rozważyć jeszcze jedną kwestię. – Zaczęła sprzątać miejsce pracy, tak jak zawsze. Kiedy klepsydra, którą transmutowała z myszy, zapiszczała, zmniejszyła ogrzewanie. Eliksir miał się gotować na wolnym ogniu przez kolejne trzy dni. Zaznaczając czas w swoim dzienniku, odwróciła się do Severusa.  
- Jeśli chcesz się mnie pozbyć – wyjaśniła uprzejmie – musisz mnie przekląć, wynieść z zamku i po drugiej stronie bramy rzucić na mnie Obliviate. I powinnam cię ostrzec, że będę walczyć, a jestem całkiem niezła w tym głupim wymachiwaniu różdżką. – Była wystarczająco opanowana, by obdarzyć go złośliwym spojrzeniem, gdy machnęła różdżką i powiedziała „Evanesco", czyszcząc resztę stołu.

Severus był w stanie jedynie patrzyć się na nią, gdy do niego podchodziła i przebiegała dłońmi przez jego klatkę piersiową i ramiona.  
- Kocham cię – powiedziała z determinacją. – A mam jeszcze rok praktyk, by sprawić, byś i ty mnie pokochał.  
Gdyby był porządnym człowiekiem, odepchnąłby ją. Wyjaśniłby, że nie jest ani miłym, ani łatwym mężczyzną. Starałby się jej to wyperswadować. Zamiast tego, przyciągnął ją do siebie i popatrzył zadowolony.  
- Jesteś pewna? – spytał.  
Kiedy przytaknęła, kiwając głową złożoną na jego piersi, delikatnie zażądał słownej odpowiedzi, ponieważ nie chciał później usłyszeć, że jej głowa zadrżała.  
- Jestem pewna, Severusie – odpowiedziała. – To ciebie pragnę. Jesteś tym, którego kocham.  
- Musisz być tego pewna, Hermiono – ostrzegł ją, przytrzymując bliżej siebie. – Za bardzo cię kocham, by pozwolić ci kiedyś odejść. Zostaniesz ze mną na zawsze?  
Jej ramiona zacisnęły się wokół niego.  
- Jeśli pytasz, czy chcę cię poślubić, to odpowiedź brzmi: „tak". Jeśli prosisz mnie, bym po prostu z tobą została, to odpowiedź wciąż brzmi: „tak". 

I tak zaczęło się życie Hermiony i Severusa Snape'ów. Miłość, mająca źródło w czasie wojny, rozkwitła w czasie pokoju.


End file.
